A New Team Arises
by Death2Sasuke
Summary: Action, Adventure, A story that will rock you, sock you, and it has ninjas too...I'm bad at summaries. Chuunin exam finisher chapter up. KakSai SatsuIno NakHin SenShino maybe some SakuraGaara later
1. A Few New Friends

A New Team Arises

Disclaimer: I know! I don't own Naruto! It…sucks. The groups are 15 in this. And with the Sensei's um…yea.

"You are not going to become Hokage with that sort of attitude Naruto" Ah, a good scene. Naruto failing to run up the statues with his charka, Kakashi criticizing him for falling. Sasuke standing around, Sakura trying to no avail to get him to notice her.

"Um, Sasuke-kun I was wondering if maybe…um, you'd like to go out on maybe a picnic sometime…or something."

"Huh? Oh did you say something."

"Um…no never mind…it was nothing (sad)."

Wham!

"Ah crap!"

"Hey boss!" Naruto dusted himself off.

"Hey Konohomaru, what is it, I'm training."

"Three new genin just showed up at the village gates, they're going to stay, and Tsunade says they share your training grounds." Kakashi spoke.

"Great three new annoyances to keep me busy."

"Nope, they have a teacher, you guys are just sharing the grounds."

"So what are they're names?"

"Uchitoru Sendo, Ryuu Nakigara, and Kurushimi Satsu. They're teacher is Kiru Saikoro."

"Okay so when will they be arriving?"

Almost as he spoke four figures, all in black, appeared over the hill. The first to come into view was a tall lanky guy, with a sickly look and a pale face, carrying what looked like some fancy dagger, matted black hair, and blue eyes. He approached Kakashi.

"I am Satsu Kurushimi."

The second was a girl, a bit shorter but just as lanky. She was…attractive to say the least. Long purple hair cascaded down her face complimenting her also blue eyes; she also carried a dagger, a longer one, with "Dark Demon Dagger" inscribed into the side of the blade.

"I am Sendo Uchitoru."

The third was another guy, about the same height of Sendo, but more muscular. He also had black hair and blue eyes. He carried a double-blade, large battleaxe and looked like mercy wasn't his strong point.

"I am Nakigara Ryuu."

The last to come was their sensei. A tall, attractive woman, about Kakashi's height, also with long purple hair and blue eyes. She carried a spear upon her back.

"Kakashi Hatake, I am Saikoro Kiru, me and my team will be sharing your grounds, and according to your Hokage, your missions as well."

"R-right then, nice to meet you all, u-um feel free to train on our grounds, you're completely welcome, miss Kiru if you'd come with me I'll show you around Konoha, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, please show the rest of team…"

"13."

"The rest of team 13 around Konoha, and introduce yourselves."

"Alright Kakashi, I'll take your offer."

With that the two walked off, leaving the other 6 to get acquainted.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, this is Naruto…"

"Hello."

"…and this is Sasuke."

"Hey."

"Hello, I'm Sendo this is Nakigara…"

"Hello."

"…and this is Satsu."

"Huh, what? Oh. Hey."

"Don't take Satsu the wrong way, he's always like this, but appearances are deceiving."

"Okay, well anyway I suppose we should show you three around."

(Town square…place…um…)

"Hey where'd your tired friend go to?"

"Well Satsu shouldn't be hard to find, he likes flowers a lot, that and…meditation."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"The only florist is…the Yamanaka shop…don't go in there…Ino is not one for short introductions."

(Unfortunately in the florist shop)

Satsu…browsing through ,oddly enough, white roses.

"Can I help you?" Said a sounding less than enthusiastic Ino.

"Yes, how much are these ro…hello." Hearts began to pop out of Satsu's head.

"Satsu! You in here? Ugh, there you are, come on Sakura wants to show us around some mo…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Get back Ino-pig!"

"Up yours Billboard brow!"

"Um, hi I'm Satsu uh, might I ask…"

"Get lost spooky, I'm busy!"

After a long argument with Ino, the entire group left the florist with Satsu at the back wit the anime tears going down his face.

"What's with Satsu?" Sakura whispered in Sendo's ear.

"Huh, this is weird but I think Satsu might be in love with that Ino girl…"

"Then what's with the sad face?"

"He just tried to ask her out, then got yelled at and called creepy, how would you react?"

"Well I suppose someone has to be able to stand her." Naruto who had been quietly conversing with Nakigara and Sasuke spoke up.

"I'm hungry, let's stop by Ichiraku (did I spell that right?) ramen."

So they did stop by the ramen shop place, and they ate much ramen and were introduced to the rest of the genin, returning to the training grounds to meet their instructors.

"Well since there are 6 of us, Kakashi said, we've been given a B rank mission, simple recon to a ninja camp in the area of the waterfall village."

Saikoro smirked. "Now guys, this is our first mission, so get plenty of sleep, Satsu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow Saikoro-Sensei."

Okay, so that's my intro, kindly press that little button to the left and leave me a review. It would be quite nice of you.


	2. Mission Complete, and a Plan

A New Team Arises

Chapter 2: Mission Successful!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

Okay, this is the next chapter and stuff, there will be some violence and graphic scenes, so this chapter has been rated TV-14, read on…if you dare! Also contains, kind of a half comedy thing involving a sleepover, and an attempted hook-up. Don't worry, you'll like it. By the way, I know what the first thing says, but should I stick Sendo with Naruto or Buggy Shino? Vote in reviews, and I'll go with majority. All right enough talk, let's begin with the next morning…

"Okay right then, lets go, this is a trip to the village of sound so you all must be on your guard." Kakashi said while briefing both teams at the Konoha gates. "Let's move out!"

"Hey Sakura?"

"What Sendo?"

"Have you guys ever had a mission like this? Like one where you might actually have to kill someone?"

"Well, there was this one time…" Sakura proceeded to explain the whole Zabuza mission.

"Wow, so this guy in his last bit of strength apologized to his…I suppose you'd call him his friend, for being so cold?"

"Yep, we killed Zabuza but helped him to see the light at the same time."

"Wow, that must have been a sad thing to see."

"Yeah well, I was more saddened by seeing Sasuke so near death, I cried my eyes out." Saikoro and Kakashi stopped walking.

"What is it Sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Ninja… Sound-ninja probably, here to take us out before we can get to their camp, it is only about 2 miles from here…only three of them though…" As he spoke, it was found that he was correct as three sound ninja emerged from the shadows and stepped forward.

"So you heard us eh Kakashi? Well, I suppose the rumors about you are true, but you made one mistake, you're surrounded by six of us, and if you two Jounin attack us, we'll have all of them attack you. We're just fighting the little guys here, Heh Heh Heh…" Team 13 stepped forward, led by Satsu.

"Fine then, if you want a fight, you'll get one, just don't blame us when you're dead." All three of the sound ninja started laughing.

"Ah, what's the little freak gonna do? Scare us away with his big threats? I'm petri…what…where'd they go?" Even as they spoke, 6 sound ninjas fell dead from the trees.

"Kakashi, Saikoro-Sensei, the outer ninja may be dead, but still leave the others to us, we'll take care of them." Team 13 jumped from the trees and began to battle the three sound ninjas. Satsu realizing that these ninja were tougher than the others asked a request of Saikoro.

"Sensei, these ninja are too powerful for Taijutsu, may we use our most powerful jutsu?"

"Use it if you must Satsu." Satsu made a set of hand signs.

"Arm of Death Jutsu!" Satsu phased his arm through the ninja…and pulled out his heart and spine all at once.

"Wind of Death Jutsu!" Sendo's spun her dagger. The dagger flew from her hand spinning at a high speed flew through, and decapitated the next ninja.

"Burrowing Death Jutsu!" Nakigara spun with his axe out and burrowed through the ground. The sound ninja looked confused and began to run away…only to have Nakigara appear still spinning and chop him to pieces. Kakashi looked a bit surprised, Saikoro smiled.

"Impressive, no?"

"Very." Sakura looked on the verge of vomiting. (Honestly I would be too)

"How'd you guys do that?" Sendo, seeing her face chuckled.

"Years of practicing our bloodline jutsus. Plus, Saikoro-Sensei is a very good teacher."

After that battle the mission went off without a hitch, after returning to Konoha, Kakashi and Saikoro went to report to Tsunade, whilst team 13, took much needed showers, after which met team 7 back in the town square, the day went pretty well except for…

"Sakura!"

"Oh crap it's…" (If I may interrupt for a second, the sound camp was outside the leaf village as a spy system, not guarding the sound village.)

"…ugh, Rock Lee."

"Yes! The handsome devil of the leaf village is here to make you his!"

"And this is…the village idiot?" Asked Satsu. Sakura replied.

"Eh, close enough."

"Fool! I am not the village idiot! I am the lotus of the hidden leaf village!"

"Okay…um, I'm gonna go to the florist now…"

"Satsu…don't, you'll just be depressed again." Sendo said.

sigh "Yeah you're right. Anyway, um, Lee right?"

"Yes."

"Go away."

"No."

"Ah there you are youthful student, we've been looking for you, ah Sakura! Decided to date Lee yet?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen Gai."

"Well…he'll keep trying… The powerful strength of youth will always prevail!"

"I'm guessing this guy gives you trouble a lot doesn't he Sakura?"

"Yes he does Sendo. Yes he does." Satsu was getting a little impatient.

"Okay, bush-brow bowl-cut, just go away she obviously can't stand you, to be simple, TAKE THE DAMN HINT!"

"DON'T YELL AT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! HE SHALL WIN SAKURA!" (this is one of those proud yells, not angry)

"Um, sorry, do I know you."

"I am...Maito Gai!" (strikes a pose) Sendo chuckled and whispered to Sakura who chuckled back.

"More like Mighty Gay…"

"Hey guy, I'll race you 1000 laps around Konoha!"

"You're on…"

"Satsu."

"Right. You're on!"

"Go!" Rock Lee ran away like the psychotic retard he is and Satsu just stood there.

"That ought to keep him busy awhile." Sendo smirked.

"You know what, I think we should go to the florist." Sakura looked confused.

"Why's that Sendo?"

whispers

"You like Sasuke right?"

"Yes."

"And so does Ino?"

"Yep."

"And Satsu likes Ino?"

"I think I see where you're going with this. Hook up Satsu with Ino, get Sasuke to myself?"

"Bingo. But for the record, this is for Satsu, my teammates are like my brothers."

"Huh, honorable. On second thought, let's get Hinata's and Tenten's help on this one."

"Uh-huh, and how do you propose we get their help?"

"How about a sleepover?"

"Well suppose that sounds like fun. We'll have to keep quiet though, Satsu lives next door. Nakigara lives on the other side of me. Saikoro-Sensei suggested we get homes near each other."

"Either way, I'll talk to Hinata and Tenten, when should we come?"

"Around eight would be good."

"Gotcha."

8:00 P.M. (Sendo's House.)

"S-so let me get this straight, we're going to try to hook up Satsu and Ino?"

"I'm a bit confused too Sakura how are we going to pull this off? Satsu seems easy, but Ino? That might be a challenge."

"Chill out guys, we've got a whole plan here's how we're going to…whisperwhisper

(The Next Day…)

"Hey Ino!"

"What do you want Billboard Brow?"

"Just wanted to tell you that after training, Tenten, Sendo, Hinata, and I are holding a little dance-party."

"Yea so?"

"Sasuke's going to be there, and he said you should come too."

"What? Really? Okay I'll totally come!"

"5:00 at my house, see ya there!"

Okay that's chapter 2 my friends, once more, please direct your attention to the review button there. Chapter 3, coming soon.


	3. Dance

A New Team Arises

Chapter 3: Dance Party, and a Hook Up

Ya know what? I'm going to go wit Sendo/Shino. Unless I get some reviews. Oh and _italics_ are song lyrics.

(Sakura's House) (4:30 P.M.)

"Okay Tenten do you have all the music?"

"Yep"

"Hinata, you have refreshments?"

"Yep."

"And Sendo you set up lights it seems?"

"Of course, you invited everyone right Sakura?"

"Indeed I did, okay guys, now we wait."

5 o'clock…eh 5:10

Everyone had arrived at the party and was having a generally good time; you know, Naruto and Kiba pranking folks, Hinata being nervous, Shino…being Shino…But enough about that, the story that you've been looking for is the plan unfolding right? Well onto it then.

"Oh Sasuke! Hey Sakura told me how you said you wanted to see me here! I just couldn't resist! You want to dance?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean? Didn't you say that you wanted to see me here? I thought that maybe you wanted to dance…"

"I never said that. Honestly, I can't stand you, all you ever do is work on your hair and obsess over me, and it's ridiculous. Take the hint, I don't like you, in fact, I can't stand you. I don't want you to keep following me, honestly, it depresses me that I ever met you." As you can imagine at this point, Ino was tearing up and fast. She ran out the door her cries heard through the room.

"Ino?" Satsu followed after her. He caught up to her crying on a bench under a streetlamp.

"Ino, what's wrong?" She answered through her tears.

"S-Sasuke hates me…I should've know, he p-probably l-likes S-Sakura, I should j-just give up and admit d-defeat, w-who am I kidding, e-everyone h-hates me…"

"I don't hate you. Come on now, Sasuke's not good enough for you, you're beautiful, you're smart, you have a lot of friends, what does he have? A horde of brainless fan girls. Come on, let's go back to the party, it'll be fun."

"Sniffle O-ok…" When they did get back to the dance, everything seemed pretty much the same.

"Do you want to dance Ino?"

"A-alright…"

"Tenten?"

"Yea Sakura?"

"They're gonna dance. Queue romantic music." Tenten placed in a disc that said, Every time we touch

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams (my dreams)_

_Forgive me, my weakness_

_but I don't know why_

_without you it's hard to survive…_

"S-Satsu? Why is it you're being so nice to me?"

"Because Ino, as I said, you're beautiful, you're smart, and I feel better about everything when I'm around you."

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss _

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_need you by my side_

_And every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss _

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so? _

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

Satsu wiped away a few of Ino's tears.

"There's no reason to cry, it messes up you perfect features.

"Th-thanks…"

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry (I cry)_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

"You know Ino, I like you, you've really proven to be a nice person, It's good to have a friend like you…"

"I kind of like you too Satsu…you've been so nice to me, and I've been a royal brat. I'm sorry." Satsu smiled at Ino.

"Don't apologize."

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

"Satsu thanks…"

"For what?"

"Being s-so nice…no one's ever been this kind to me…" Anyone on the sides could see their faces inching closer…

_Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, _

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? _

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

As the song ended, the gap between Satsu and Ino's lips, was gone, oblivious to the world, they kissed, not wanting to let go. Sakura high-fived Tenten.

"Well…it worked." Finally, when it seemed they would suffocate if they didn't, Satsu and Ino broke their kiss.

"Wow."

"Yea." Ino pulled Satsu into an embrace.

"Satsu, you're so nice, kind, caring, I-I think I love you."

"And I love you right back Ino."

Good right? Not? Well…tell me in reviews. It's that little button to the left there…


	4. Two New Hookups

A New Team Arises

Chapter 4: Just a few days of life

If you're just tuning in here's the story…on second thought…read the other chapters lazy!

(Friday

"Okay team, that's enough for today, good work out there, enjoy your weekend." Both instructors disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Why was our mission to walk dogs?" Sendo asked Sakura.

"Heh, you should've seen the first time we got one of these, Naruto picked the biggest dog…and went straight into a mine-field!" They both started cracking up. Meanwhile the guys were talking.

"Hey guys you seen how much alike Kakashi and Saikoro are becoming?"

"You don't think…"

"Oh yeah. There's no doubt about it. Kakashi and Saikoro-Sensei are dating. No other explanation, they even show up at the same time every day. Kakashi hasn't even been reading Icha Icha Paradise, he just talks to Sensei." After that they all said their goodbyes, and headed home.

(Saturday…)

Sendo ran towards the training grounds, an exited look on her face, and a note hugged to her heart.

"Hey Sakura! Check this out!"

"What is it Sendo?"

"A secret admirer letter!"

"Really! That's so cool, what's it say?"

"Your eyes are like pools of love, beauteous and golden

Your hair is billowy and beautiful, like the wings of a butterfly

Your personality is perfection, through thick and thin

You're perfect in every way and I love you, and always will.

Signed, Your secret admirer. P.S. Meet me behind the waterfall at midnight. Come alone."

"OOHH! That's so cute!" As they were speaking Shino walked down the street and stopped for a moment to see what the two were obsessing over. Unfortunately Sakura saw him.

"Oh hey Shino! Could you help us with something?"

"…"

"Do you know who wrote this note?"

"…"

"Did you write it?"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…"

"Shikamaru?"

"…"

"Not talking eh? Well we'll figure out a way to make you talk."

"I seriously doubt that, and while I do know who wrote that, I swore I wouldn't say." Sendo piped up.

"So you do know then!"

"Uh, what, I mean um…"

"Oh now it'll be easy, no way you're getting away without telling us." Shino ran with the two hot on his heels. They chased him from rooftop to rooftop until they eventually cornered him.

"Okay Shino, you're cornered now tell us who wrote this note."

"I swore that I wouldn't, and I won't, if you want to know you'll just have to wait."

"Humph. He's right Sakura, I can tell you tomorrow."

12:00 Midnight, the waterfall cave…

"You came alone. Good."

"Wh-Where are you?"

"Around. I mustn't show myself too early you see."

"I loved your letter, it was beautiful, and I really want to meet you."

"I knew you'd love it. And you've already met me."

"Well of course, but I really want to know who you are…"

"See if you can guess…I'm quiet…"

"Shikamaru? Choji? Sasuke?"

"Nope…I'm a bit weird…"

"Naruto?"

"No…I like bugs…"

"Sh-Shino?" Shino jumped down from the cave roof and…kissed Sendo.

"Bingo."

"You know Shino, this is embarrassing to say, b-but I do have kind of a crush on you…"

"Well then it works out doesn't it?" Sendo embraced Shino.

"Yes, I guess it does."

(Sunday…)

"Sendo! Hey Sendo, how'd last night go?"

"Oh, it went great Sakura!"

"Is he sweet?"

"Yes."

"Is he handsome?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Shino." Sakura almost fell down.

"Bug Boy!"

"Hey! Don't call him that! He's a really sweet guy and there's no reason for you to call him that!"

"Whoa. Sorry Sendo, anyway, have you seen Satsu or Nakigara?"

"Well I saw Ino headed to Satsu's house, I hear Nakigara is having lunch with Hinata."

"She's going to Satsu's house?"

"No, they're just meeting there, she told me they're spending the day together. You know, stuff couples do, I guess like picnic and whatnot. Actually speaking of couple days, me and Shino are going to hang out later, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to drag Sasuke along?"

"Sure, why not, I've got nothing better to do. I'm sure I can pester Sasuke into coming as well."

"Cool, we're meeting at Ichiraku in an hour."

(Meanwhile…)

"Satsu! Satsu-kun!" Ino was knocking on Satsu's door with a basket in her hands. Satsu came out the door, and they headed for the waterfall clearing.

(I'd say what an hour later? Yea that'll work…)

"Wow Ino, you sure can cook."

"You bet, my mom keeps me busy, I usually cook dinner for our family, my mother is busy running the shop." Ino lay back next to Satsu who was sitting against a big tree. He put his arm over her shoulder.

"You know Ino, it's really been nice hanging out with you, I really do love you, I'm happy my team yawn came to stay."

"I'm happy too Satsu…" She'd fallen asleep.

'She's really cute when she's asleep, huh, I'm feeling a bit tired mysel…' Before he could finish his train of thought he was asleep too, snoozing happily with his arm around his girlfriend.

(Let's have a look at how Nakigara and Hinata are doing…)

"I-it was really nice of you to buy m-me lunch Nakigara."

"It was no problem Hinata-chan, we're friends, I just made a polite offer."

"Oh hey Hinata!"

'Damn, Uzamaki decided to make a visit…'

"Oh h-hey N-Naruto, h-how are you?"

'Ugh, I just wanna tear his giant, blonde, idiotic head off!'

"What are you doing here with Nakigara?"

"J-Just having l-lunch…"

'Could've been a romantic one if you hadn't shown up!'

"Well anyway Hinata, I was wondering if maybe…you'd like to have dinner with me?" Hinata turned brighter pink than Sakura's hair.

"I'd l-love too…"

'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! No, No, NO! This sucks…' Steaming Nakigara Nakigara got up and began to walk off.

"Nakigara w-where are you g-going, y-you didn't finish your…"

"Not hungry, later Hinata, later Naruto…"

(Back to Satsu and Ino! Err, at 7:00!)

"Hey, wake up lovebirds."

"W-What do you want Shikamaru?"

"Thought you ordered a 7 o'clock wake up call. Just thought I'd tell you." With that Shikamaru walked off.

"7? Oh damn, we've been sleeping since one. Ino wake up."

"Wha, huh, oh! Satsu, how long have we been out."

"Bout' 6 hours." He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Come on I'll walk ya home." Satsu helped Ino up.

"Thanks."

(Ichiraku Ramen (Man Naruto sure has a one track mind))

(By the way, the new teams houses lie between the Hyuuga compound and Ichiraku)

"N-Naruto it was nice of y-you to t-take me out like this…"

"No problem Hinata, you're fun to be around and…"

"Hey Naruto!"

"Oh hey Kiba."

"Well you did have the guts after all…"

"W-What do you mean Kiba?"

"Simple Hinata, I bet Naruto 30 bucks that he didn't have the guts to ask you out. I now owe him 30 bucks." After this little explanation Hinata's eyes were tearing up.

"N-Naruto, is this true?"

"Yea, I win, great huh?" Hinata was crying.

"N-Naruto…y-you… SON OF A BITCH! WHY DON'T YOU EVER NOTICE ME! I TRY MY HARDEST TO GET YOU TO LIKE ME AND YOU NEVER EVEN SAY HELLO! I'M DONE! I AM FINISHED! I HATE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" With that Hinata ran away crying her eyes out, right on by Nakigara's and into the Hyuuga Manor.

"Hinata?" Nakigara hopped from his home and followed the crying girl. He followed her to the manor where he found her on a swinging bench crying her white eyes out.

"Hinata, w-what's the matter?"

"Huh, N-Nakigara? N-Naruto used me to win a bet, I hate that dumb ass…" She started crying into Nakigara's shoulder.

"Oh Hinata, why did you ever hold a torch for him, he's an idiot, plus he can't keep his mind off of Sakura. You need to find someone who likes you for you."

"Yes I understand but…but who would? I'm just a nervous wreck, no one would like me!"

"I like you."

"W-What, Nakigara you like me?" Before Hinata could react, Nakigara pulled her in and kissed her.

"Yes Hinata, I like…no…I love you." Hinata embraced Nakigara and kissed him again.

"Who am I joking with this Naruto crap, I love you to Nakigara, I have since that first day I met you."

"Good to know, now, you need to get some sleep."

Awww sorry Hinata! Well frankly, I'll be blunt, the Sendo date thing, was your average date. Of course I could've sworn that Sasuke was inching a bit closer to Sakura.


	5. The Chuunin Exam Begins!

A New Team Arises

Don't own Naruto. Team 13 I do own, so ask, if you want to use them in a story!

Woot! Chapter Five! Okay, this one will have action for all those who've been waiting so patiently. Also, they all failed the Chuunin exams till this point. Why? Because…I said so, and I have ultimate power. This is gonna be a long one, since I've decide to cram the whole exam into one chapter.

Chapter 5: The Chuunin exams!

Sakura ran to the training grounds Monday morning, bursting with excitement.

"Are you guys amped?" Team 13 looked very confused. Nakigara spoke first.

"Amped about what?"

"About the Chuunin exams stupid, it starts tomorrow."

Poof Poof

"Well judging by your excited faces, Sakura has already informed you all of the Chuunin exams. Actually, funny thing, Saikoro and I will be proctors for the third exam."

"We do hope you six will not disappoint us, we'd hate to see you eliminated before you reach us."

"Don't worry sensei, we won't get eliminated at all."

"Good to hear Satsu, good to hear."

(Dun duh! To the next day! Let's fast forward to all the ninja in the one room.)

The room was abuzz with gossip about team 13.

"Yea man, they're the corpse squad, I heard they killed 50 ninja in one day."

"No way, those guys must be seriously tough."

Lee and his teammates were discussing our new friends.

"I don't understand that Satsu fellow, I've heard his name somewhere before I know it."

"Lee you have heard his name before, he's too modest to admit it, but you're looking at the leader of the Corpse squad of the Leaf Village." Tenten at this point looked up, surprised.

"No way! If that's right, then he and his team are…"

"That's right Tenten, the human corpse, the chakra vampire, and the man without pain."

"Hey! All you little rats, attention forward! I'm your proctor, Morono Ibiki. I will be hosting the first exam. This is a written test about Chuunin knowledge…" Let's not go through the whole speech. I'll be blunt, all the cool Naruto characters, and some of the lame extras, made it through the test. In fact, let's just skip ahead to the forest of death, that's much more interesting.

"…so that's the plan guys." Finished Satsu to the rest of the genin teams (except Rock Lee's.) They had decide to work together to find the scrolls, to considerably lessen the difficulty. As the teams moved through the forest they managed to divide the scrolls as to the ones they needed. Team 13-Heaven Scroll, Team 8-Earth, Team 10- Earth, Team 7-Heaven.

"Alright, Hinata you're up." Hinata simply nodded and used the B-B-B…I can't spell it.

"T-There's an enemy team, about a mile East." The teams listened closely and moved eastward. Their fist…victims so to speak…were a team from the waterfall village.

"Lucky us, trio-o-rookies. Any volunteers?"

"We can take um' on, right Akamaru?"

"Ruff!"

"Right team 8'll take them on, just get the scroll, this shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Be careful Shino-Kun, don't let them mess you up too bad."

"Those three won't know what hit them Sendo-chan, don't worry about me."

"Be careful Hinata-chan, we're rooting for ya. Don't get your pretty face messed up."

"T-Thanks Naki-Kun." Sendo smirked at Nakigara.

"You always get mad when we call you Naki."

"Well, I love Hinata, it's not that big of a deal if she calls me that."

"Okay guys, let's move back to the camp, Shino, Hinata, Kiba the password is

"When the time is right,

It's fight or flight,

When it comes to ninja,

You must be right.

If your choice is fight,

Then fight with spite,

if you choose flight,

make sure you're right."

Team 8, rather than rely on strategy against the rookies, leapt into the clearing. Shino's Kikai bugs immediately overwhelmed one opponent, whilst Kiba and Akamaru approached the second. Hinata seemed to be having trouble with the third. She was taking a lot of hits, as was Kiba. Hinata then let loose with her "Gentle Fist" style, evening the odds a bit. Kiba smirked as his opponent fell to the ground, writhing in pain, for Akamaru had ripped a chunk of flesh from his leg. As Hinata felled the last enemy, the team searched and found an earth scroll on the ground about 5 feet away. They then returned to camp. Sasuke addressed them.

"Password?" Shino stepped forward.

"When the time is right,

it's fight or flight,

when it comes to ninja,

you must be right,

if you choose fight,

then fight with spite,

if you choose flight,

make sure you're right."

"S-So where did Satsu and Ino go?" Sendo started laughing.

"They're supposed to be catching fish, 5 bucks says that ain't what they're doing though." She was half right. Satsu and Ino had been fishing, they'd already caught more than enough. Though at this point Satsu was just swimming, with Ino steaming ankle deep in the shallows.

"Oh come on Satsu-kun, let's go back, it's getting late."

"Ok, we will go back…but first…" Satsu grabbed Ino's arm, and before she could protest, pulled her into the water. Satsu managed a sentence through his laughter.

"Gee, I'm sorry Ino, I don't know what came over me."

"Why you…I'll get you for this Satsu! Oh, it's cold!"

"Oh fine, we can go." They both got out of the water, with Ino still shivering.

"Why'd you do that Satsu?" He gave her a "you have to admit, it was funny" smile.

"Because I love ya. Here." He handed her the one large towel they'd brought.

"You take it, wouldn't want you to catch cold." She walked over and wrapped it around both of them.

"Here, we can share, that way neither of us gets a cold…but you have to carry the fish bucket."

(Back at camp)

"Jeez, what happened to you guys, I thought Satsu was the only one swimming."

"He was, he just grabbed me and pulled me in."

(Okay, 3 hours later.)

Ino and Satsu were snuggled up against a big rock. Sasuke had watch. Sakura was asleep against the fire. Shino and Sendo were snuggled against a tree. Nakigara and Hinata were snuggled up next to the campfire.

"Ino?"

"Yes Satsu?"

"I love you and I promise, I won't ever let you get hurt. I would hate myself if you died, so be careful in the rest of the exam, alright?"

"You don't have to worry about me Satsu."

"Promise me."

"Only if you promise me the same."

"I promise. Now get some sleep." He kissed her.

"I promise. Goodnight Satsu, I love you."

"Goodnight Ino, I love you right back." With that last exchange of words, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

(The next day…)

yawn "Ah, good morning beautiful."

"Mmf…" Rather than get up, Ino just pulled closer to Satsu.

"Come on Ino-chan, we have to get up."

"Oh, fine."

"Hey, lovebirds, everyone else is already awake, get up."

"Okay Sasuke, we're up, give us a break."

"Either way, there are two teams, Eastward, Hinata said. If we let one team win, we can take out the weakened one afterward." The teams, on Sasuke and Hinata's word, headed east, coming upon a camp of a rain village team, facing off with a team from the grass village.

"Wait, don't go in there."

"What, why Satsu?"

"Don't you see it, Genjutsu, those three are from the rain village, decent trap, I must say. Hinata."

"Right. (Does the Bya…whatever) T-They're scroll collectors, if we can beat them, we're set for the forest. W-Where's Kiba?"

"Come on, ya Rain idiots! I'll take ya all on!" This time, it was Shino who spoke.

"Idiot, come on, let's go save his life." They all jumped into the clearing.

"Ah, the leaf village has fallen for our trap!" Satsu managed a sentence while blocking kunai strikes.

"Hate to break this to you…but there's twelve of us, and six of you."

"Ha! You think we didn't know you'd see our Genjutsu? Now everyone." Unfortunately for our heroes, six more of the rain ninja jumped from the bushes.

"Oh, perfect." The now twenty-four ninja began to battle it out, 1-on-1. Everything was going well at first, Nakigara felling his opponent early on, and then going to help Hinata defeat hers. The only ones having real trouble were…Ino and Sakura. Lucky for Sakura, some old friends were in the area…

It was subtle at first, a few grains rising from the ground…then it became obvious when the sand burst through the trees, knocking Sakura's enemy right out of the clearing. Ino wasn't as lucky…her defense started well, but unfortunately it faltered, she didn't realize this until she was passed out on the ground with a kunai wedged in her arm.

"Ino!" Satsu rushed over to her and picked up her limp body. He'd removed the kunai, and he'd bandaged her up with his shirt, but still, he was panicked, as Ino had fainted and was going pale.

"C-Come on Ino, you promised…" He started crying.

"You promised! Don't do this! You said you'd stay with me!" Ino's eyes fluttered open.

"S-Satsu, w-what happened?" Satsu embraced Ino.

"Thank god you're alright! Jesus, you scared me."

"I-I'm alright. Don't worry about it." The leader of the rain team tossed Satsu the scrolls the leaf-ninja needed.

"You've earned those, we'll see you in the finals…" He turned to walk off.

"Wait! What's your name?" Satsu yelled.

"It's Mao Ushuaia, don't you forget it."

"I won't. Here, Ino you need to rest." He laid her down on a pile of leaves.

"T-Thanks Satsu."

"Good thing we showed up when we did huh?" Came a dark, vacant voice that everyone (team 13 not included) knew all too well.

"Thanks for the help…Gaara." The sand squad stepped into the clearing.

"It's not a problem, come, if you all have your scrolls, we may as well continue to the tower. So, who are your new friends." Sakura took the time to introduce them.

"This is Satsu, Sendo, and Nakigara. Guys, this is Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro."

"Gaara's right, we need to get there. Ino's resting, but she's lost a lot of blood, I've done what I can, but there's bound to be better things to work with at the tower. You guys, stay here, for one hour, I'll try to make it to the tower. I'll meet you guys half way, don't get trapped." Satsu leapt to the tallest tree, and jumped away. Kankuro smirked.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on. If that Satsu coward doesn't want to…" He never finished his sentence, Ino attacked him to quickly.

"IF YOU EVER CALL SATSU-KUN A COWARD AGAIN, I'LL TAKE THAT PUPPET AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Kankuro, now in a state of pure terror, decided to shut his mouth and keep it shut. An hour later they began their trek through the woods.

"Why did Ino tackle my idiot brother when he called that new guys a coward Sakura?"

"Simple, Ino and Satsu are dating, puppet-boy insults Satsu, Ino attacks pup…"

Whoosh A net flew from the ground, trapping all our heroes inside.

"A trap!" Three men, stone-village ninja, walked into the clearing, smirking.

"Hahaha, well looks like we caught some idiots after all, quite a few at that." One of the ninja was up trying to flirt with the Ino.

"Hey there cutie, maybe I'll let ya down if you give me a kiss." Ino spat in his face.

"Bite me ass, I'm taken!" He just smiled a little wider.

"You know what guys, let's take their scrolls, then we can have some fun with their girls." Nakigara and Shino were enraged by this comment, but Nakigara spoke first through his struggles.

"I swear if you lay a hand on Hinata…"

"What are you gonna do about it? Here, lemme help you Uchiama." One of the rock ninja had gone up, and with the help of the other one, pulled each of the girls out of the net. As they were released, the girls quickly attempted to run, but found they were surrounded. The ninja began to approach the frightened girls when…

"HYAAAAAA!" As if on queue, Satsu flipped from the trees, bringing his foot straight down on the first ninja. Before the others could react, he spin-kicked one, and round-housed the other.

"Satsu-Kun!" Ino ran up and embraced Satsu.

"Wow, maybe I should leave more often. Didn't I say don't get trapped."

"Uchiama! Uchiama!"

"Unless you want to join him, one release my friends, two run back to your village like the little bitches you are, take that…" he pointed to the KO'd ninja "…with you, it's unpleasant, next time, think twice about trying to touch my Ino. I'd move quick he'll die in about 3 hours, so I'd get out fast." The two ninja did as they were told, and they were gone like the wind (If you'll excuse the remark.) Satsu picked Ino up bridal style and kissed her.

"Oh thank you Satsu-Kun!"

"I promised, didn't I? Come on, your injury needs better treatment, I'll carry you to the tower." Ino snuggled into Satsu's chest.

"You're too good to me."

"You bet." Gaara spoke up.

"One, get a room, two, put a shirt on."

"My shirt is that splint." Satsu replied, gesturing to Ino's arm. Ino smirked.

"Personally, I like him better with it off." (Totally had to do it!)

"Again, get a room. Come on, let's get to the tower." Ino stuck her tongue out at Gaara.

(One three-hour walk later…in Anko's viewing room.)

An ANBU in a tiger mask spoke seeing the group enter the tower.

"Hm, looks like a large batch just got to the tower. First ones there too."

"Yes, look at the squad leading them…"

"No way, they're competing this year?"

"Yep, the Human Corpse, the Chakra Vampire, and the Man Without Pain."

"Should be interesting seeing them in the finals, hey, wasn't a boy just brought to the infirmary an hour ago…"

"Yep, cracked skull, by what his friends said, they were trying to…have their way…with the girls, apparently human corpse there is dating the blonde. He flipped down from the tree, brought his foot right down on his head. Ouch."

"Hm, the medics at the tower are actually treating the blonde girl's arm right now."

"Yep, some rain ninja, come on, let's head to the tower, time to greet the first arrivals, and wait for the next ones."

(At the tower…)

Ino was having medicine applied to her arm, whilst Satsu was talking to Sendo in the corner.

"Sendo, if I fight Mao, restrain Ino, when she sees this, she'll try to stop me."

"I still think it's a bad idea using…it…in an exam fight."

"Don't worry. It's only one fight. I refuse to let Ino be hurt without vengeance."

(Okay 3 days later. Amazing that it only took the group 2 to get to the tower.)

"Alright, for all of you that have made it here, congratulations I am Kakashi Hatake."

"And I'm Saikoro Kiru. You've all made it to the final exam, so congrats, but you're not out yet. First things first the preliminary rounds to determine who moves on, you will be faced off in combat, fighting till one concedes or is killed by the other. We will do our best to prevent this, but there's a few slips every year."

Round 1…Ino Yamanaka vs. Kankuro

"Okay, any objections?"

"None here."

"Nope."

"Begin!"

"Mind-transfer Jutsu!" Ino's jutsu served her well, and she found herself in Kankuro's body.

"Huh, this guy has some serious B.O., and some messed up secrets. Well onto business." Ino deciding to be cruel, first smashed up all of Kankuro's puppets, to leave him defenseless, she then returned to her body and began to beat the ever-loving crap out of Kankuro.

"This is for calling Satsu-Kun a coward, this is because you're ugly, and this is because you're a boy who plays with dolls!" Before long, Kankuro was KO'd.

"Ino Yamanaka advances to the finals!" As she returned Satsu hugged her.

"Hey congrats!"

"Thanks Satsu-kun, hey look you're next…hey isn't that the guy from the forest."

Round 2…Satsu Kurushimi vs. Mao Ushuaia

"Any objections?"

"Nope."

"No way."

"Begin."

"I must warn you Mao, if you fight me, one of us will die."

"Yeah, it's going to be you!" As the match began, the spectators realized something. Satsu was just standing there, taking as many cuts and bruises as Mao threw out.

"Satsu-Kun! Fight back!" Sendo walked up to Ino.

"Ino, where we come from Satsu's known as the Human Corpse, you're about to find out why." Satsu whipped his dagger, as Mao had stopped attacking.

"What's that for?"

"I need to make a quick incision."

"Ha! Good luck catching me!"

"Not on you." Satsu did something disturbing there and then, taking his dagger he cut an X into his own stomach, then drove the dagger right into the center, pulling it out a moment later.

"SATSU-KUN!" Ino attempted to get to him, but Sendo held her back. Satsu continued to stab himself, until he grew tired and drove the dagger…right into his heart. As he was dying he performed a set of hand-signs.

"ART OF THE DAMNED! DYING BREATH JUTSU!" A strange black aura surrounded him, lifting him into the air. His eyes went red. To everyone's horror, his wounds disappeared, before he came to the ground.

"Heh, what was that about, all you did was heal your…ah, AAAAAHHHHH!" To the overly cocky ninja's horror, the exact wounds began to appear on him…he fell to the ground. Kakashi took his pulse. Anko looked on in awe, on of the ANBU next to her covered his mouth and ran for the men's room.

"He's dead, there was no chance of him surviving that. I hereby declare the winner Satsu Kurushimi!" Satsu returned to the upper level, only to receive stares from all the non-leaf ninja. Ino was still crying from seeing Satsu mutilate himself.

"S-Satsu-Kun…what the hell was that?" Satsu embraced Ino.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that Ino-chan, but if you must know, that technique has been passed through my family for years. Its downside is that I receive my opponent's wounds as well. In an emergency, I can take a friends wounds as well."

"Y-Yeah, but y-you scared me! I-I thought you were g-going to d-die!" He began to stroke her hair softly.

"It's alright, I'm ok Ino, there's no need for alarm." Saikoro approached Satsu, an angry look on her face.

"Satsu! What the hell were you thinking! That jutsu is reserved for emergencies."

"Saikoro-sensei with all respect, that man nearly killed Ino in the forest. I promised I would protect her, and I did just that. Oh, and one question, is there something between you and Kakashi?" Saikoro blushed massively at the last comment.

"Well, I'll let it slide this time, and yes, we've been dating for a week."

I'll cut it off here. 7 in pages. Told ya it'd have action. Later dudes, please review. 80 hits and 2 reviews TT...


	6. The Chuunin Exam Ends!

A New Team Arises

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto TT

Chapter 6: The exam's completion…and other stuff…

Hi!

Aye, so welcome back to the Chuunin exams, Satsu and Ino are advancing to the finals, Mao is dead, Kankuro is eliminated, so now, let's move on! We begin with a calmed down, and yawning Ino, and a yawning Satsu.

"Ah…I'm spent."

"Yea, I forgot how much dying breath took out of me. Up for a little shut-eye Ino?"

"Definitely, come on, let's go take a nap." Ino and Satsu left the crowd, heading for the dormitories.

"So Naki-Kun, how did Satsu do that?"

"My team is made up of the people with the three most dangerous powers that exist. That was Satsu's."

"W-What's yours?"

"With one of my techniques, I can't feel pain Hinata-chan."

"W-Whoa, really? What's Sendo's?"

"She's known as the Chakra Vampire."

Round 3… Sendo Uchitoru vs. Shino Aburame

"Objections?"

"Well..."

"Um..."

"Begin!"

"Before we begin, Sendo-chan, I must say I take no enjoyment in this."

"Nor do I Shino-kun." Almost as a sucker punch, right after that comment Shino's bugs began to swarm Sendo.

'Well, you've given me no choice Shino-Kun.' Sendo's face changed, her teeth grew, and her eyes went red.

"Vampiric-strike jutsu!" She bit right into Shino's neck.

"W-What's h-happening t-to m-me?"

"I'm sucking the chakra from your body, please forgive me for this Shino-K…ack!"

Sendo went limp, Shino's elbow in her stomach. Saikoro checked.

"I hereby declare Shino Aburame the winner!"

"I'll take her to medical." Shino picked up Sendo's unconscious form, and walked to the med-room." The next few rounds were ninja that I don't even need to mention, because no main characters were involved, this gave our friends time to catch up and talk.

"So Sakura, why is it that all you teams banded together?"

"Well Gaara, it was actually Satsu's idea. He thought that if we worked as a team, it'd be easier, and it was."

"Seems to be quite the planner."

"Hey, I heard that you could get here in like, an hour, why were you still out on day 2?"

"I've become more merciful, I don't just kill anymore, at least not since the sealing, now Shukaku doesn't come out when I sleep, I control it, not the other way around. By the way, has anyone told you?"

"Told me what?"

"My squad's been transferred to your village."

"Permanently?"

"Yes, to strengthen the village relations."

Really? That's great! Err…" She blushed slightly.

"It's alright, I know what you mean. It'll be good to have a few new folks in the village to hang out with right?"

"Um, yea."

"Oh, look who's up."

Round 7…Nakigara Ryuu vs. Naruto Uzamaki

"Objections?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Begin!"

"Oh I've been waiting for this. Pain Breaker Jutsu!" It was Nakigara's eye's turn to go red. Naruto attacked him with all he had, but Nakigara just stood and laughed. He grabbed the back of Naruto's head and began to bang it into the floor until both his eyes had gone black, and his mouth and nose were bleeding. Then he held Naruto up by the scruff of his neck.

"I want you to apologize to Hinata, for using her to win a bet."

"I-I'm sorry Hinata, that was uncalled for."

"Not as uncalled for as this!" Nakigara smashed Naruto into the sidewall, for an effective K.O.

"Nakigara Ryuu advances to the finals!" Hinata hugged Nakigara.

"Good-job Naki-Kun! Oh, um, t-thank you…"

"Hinata, think nothing of it, I don't let people I love get treated that way."

Round 8… Rock Lee vs. Hinata Hyuuga

"Give em' hell Hinata."

Objections?

"N-No."

"None here."

"Begin!"

"Byackugan!" (I finally got it!)

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Hinata was unfortunately swept off her feet by Lee's attack, sent spiraling into the wall.

"L-Lucky shot! W-Won't happen again." Hinata sprung to her feet, attacking Lee to no end. But, as we all know, Lee was a much quicker fighter. He let out with a hurricane kick, right to the head, and Hinata, unfortunately, was down.

"Rock Lee is the winner!"

"Hinata!" Nakigara quickly followed the stretcher to the med-room.

(Med-Room)

"Ah Nakigara, I see Hinata's lost her battle."

"Yeah, Sendo awake yet?"

"No, I'm a little worried, I think I hit her too hard…"

"Nah, she's okay, Sendo just takes awhile to get back to her feet."

"Shouldn't you be waiting for your fight?"

"I already won mine, in fact, I'm why Naruto's in here."

"Oh. Damn, you messed him up good."

(Dormitories)

Well, let's check in on Ino and Satsu, who were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

Yawn

"Mm…Wakey, Wakey Satsu-kun."

"Meh…5 more minutes mommy…"

"I'm not your mommy, I'm your girlfriend."  
"Well then, five more minutes Ino-chan…"

"Oh, come on, don't you feel like getting up?"

"No…" He smirked at her.

"…and I ain't letting you go either." Ino looked down to notice, to her surprise, that Satsu had locked her arms into his grip, though she squirmed and struggled, she was locked in pretty good.

"LET GO! SATSU KURUSHIMI! LEMME G…" Satsu kissed her, right on the lips, and held on until they almost passed out from lack of air.

"W-What was that about?"

"Well, frankly, it's the only way to shut you up."

"Come on lemme go!"

"Not gonna happen beautiful." Ino of course proceeded to use the ultimate weapon for getting what you want, Puppy dog eyes!

"No! Not the eyes! Adorable little…I can't take it! It's too cute!" With a sigh, Satsu released his grip on Ino.

"Thanks Satsu-kun, come on let's go see some more fights!"

"I don't wanna."

"Come on."

"No."

"Err, whatever. Hey Satsu?"

"What?"

"Why did Saikoro say your jutsu was reserved for emergencies?"

"Well I was fighting a ninja once, and using the same tactics as today, I thought he was just weak but…I was wrong, he was mortally wounded, when my jutsu activated, I found out there was a long wound slashed right down my back. Didn't you notice the scar?" Satsu removed his shirt, and sure enough, a long scar ran down his back.

"Just promise me that you won't use that too much alright?"

"I promise." With that, Satsu went back to bed and Ino headed to the small ice cooler. She filled a glass with ice and went over to Satsu, tossing under the blanket.

"CCCCCOOOOOLLLLLLLDDDDDDDD! W-What was that for Ino-chan?"

"I told you I was going to get you back for the forest. Now do you feel like watching some fig…EEEEKKKK!" Satsu had pulled a handful of ice from the bed and dropped it down the back of Ino's shirt.

"I'm going back to sleep." Satsu went back to the bed, brushing off some ice before going to sleep."

(Back in the fighting…room…place…)

"Hey Ino. Where's Satsu?"

"Still sleeping, lazy bum. So what'd I miss?"

"Sendo and Hinata both lost their fights. Nakigara and Shino won theirs, and Rock Lee won his. Ino are you okay, you look a little cold."

"You have no idea." Ino looked up.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"Look at the fight board. It's been nice knowin ya."

Round 10 Sakura Haruno vs. Gaara

"Objections?"

"Nope."

"None here."

"Begin!"

"Um, go easy on me okay?"

"Sorry, I fight to win." A geyser of sand ripped from the ground and launched Sakura through the air. Sakura got to her feet and began to attack Gaara. Of course with the sand wall, and the fact that sand was holding her in place, Gaara managed to knock her out with a sand blast.

"Gaara is the winner! Saikoro, take this one to medical, she's hurt pretty bad." At this comment Gaara actually looked a bit sad, he followed the stretcher to medical.

(In Medical)

"N-Naki?"

"Shino?"

"Good, you're awake Sendo-chan, are you feeling alright?"

"Yea, but my stomach hurts."

"Sorry about that."

"Good to see you up too Hinata."

"How long was I out Naki?"

"About an hour." Hinata looked a bit distressed.

"What's the matter?"

"If you make Chuunin, I won't see you very often, you'll always be on missions…"

"Hey, if I make it, I promise it won't affect the amount of time we spend together."

"A-Alright."

(Whee! Back in fighting room! This'll be say an hour later, a few main fights have ended, Shikamaru fought Chouji, Shikamaru won, and Kiba fought Temari, Temari won.)

"So what you been up to Shikamaru?"

"Just missions and standard procedure Temari, eh, how troublesome. So your squad has been transferred to Konoha?"

"Yea, Baki says it's to strengthen relations between Konoha and Suna. Incredible, it's permanent. Then again I'm sure that we'll all enjoy it." As Temari and Shikamaru were speaking, a short rain ninja was attempting to flirt with Ino, in a…vulgar manner.

"Hey are you from Venus?"

"No, why?"

"Cause your ass is out of this world baby."

CRACK, CRACK the ninja turned around and looked up to the eyes of a very pissed off Satsu, cracking his knuckles.

"So you wanna see some stars huh?" He then proceeded to throw him across the room, lightly cracking the concrete wall on the other side. Ino smirked at him.

"Overreacting a bit are we?"

"Nope, some pick-up lines should not go unpunished."

"Thanks anyway lazy."

"Lazy?"

"Well you wouldn't come with me. Therefore, you're lazy." Satsu stuck his tongue out at Ino.

"Save it for romantic moments lover-boy."

"Oh hardy, har, har."

(Back in medical…gee I'm just jumping back and forth today.)

"Ah…wha…Gaara? Wuh happened?"

"Sorry, I guess I went a bit far. You've been out for an hour."

"Oh…that's alright, I'm okay aren't I? Anyways…why'd you stay by my bed and wait for me to wake up." Gaara turned redder than his hair.

"Well…I…um…the thing is…um, I just felt like I needed to, considering it was my fault you were in here…um…so what've you been up to?" (Aw, little Gaara has a crush)

"Oh, the usual stuff, missions, putting up with my hyperactive teammate and depressing teammate. Not to mention my, always, late sensei. You?"

"Other than the…vivid…personality description, pretty much the same." Saikoro's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"All finalists report to the combat room!"

"Well, that's my cue."

"Here, I can walk fine, I want to see."

"You gonna cheer me on?"

"Sounds good."

(FINALS TIME! (Good thing too, this is getting repetitive.) Okay, ya know what? For this, I'm only having the main character fights.)

First Round! Satsu Kurushimi vs. (Oh the irony) Yamanaka Ino. Now seeing this Satsu's face became a little distorted.

"Oh come on!"

"Objections?"

"Does it even matter?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Just forget it, begin!"

"Well Ino, I can't say I'm going to enjoy this exam any more." Ino attempted a punch to Satsu's stomach, being easily blocked.

"Why's that Satsu-kun?"

"Because I had to beat up my girlfriend to get here!" Satsu delivered a punch to Ino's stomach, winding her for a second.

"Ino, please forgive me for this." Satsu delivered a roundhouse to Ino's side, flipped the foot and side-kicked her in the gut, and the finisher…flipping backward and kicking right to Ino's chin, knocking sending her flipping into the wall and knocking her out.

"Satsu Kurushimi advances to semi-finals!"

"Sensei would you call me for my next match, I need to keep an eye on Ino."

"Go ahead Satsu, I'll let you know."

Round Two! Nakigara Ryuu vs. Shino Aburame. Now it was Sendo's turn to warp her face.

"Oh! Who do I root for!"

"Just go." The kikai began to swarm Nakigara's feet, probably would've continued going up had he not escaped from their grip quickly. Nakigara managed to deliver a few swift kicks to Shino's side, but despite his best efforts, Shino was to strong. As Nakigara kicked and punched Shino's bugs swarmed him, rendering him immobile.

"As Shino's opponent can no longer move, Shino Aburame advances to the semi-finals!"

As the bugs left Nakigara got up and shook Shino's hand.

"I'll get ya next time."

Round 3 (there will be 6 Cause I'm giving round 4 to Gaara, don't know how Temari fights. :P) Shikamaru Nara vs. Rock Lee

"Begin!"

"Leaf Hurricane!" The set of kicks pounded Shikamaru.

"Kage Bushnin Jutsu!" Shikamaru proceeded to begin the, stop hitting yourself game. Sadly, Rock Lee would prevail once more with…

"Leaf Whirlwind!" This of course, sent Shikamaru spiraling into the wall, bashing his skull and Knocking Him Out.

"Rock Lee advances!"

Round 4 Gaara vs. Shino Aburame. At this point, Ino and Satsu had returned, Ino seemed a bit weak, but otherwise alright.

"Begin!" Shino began the battle by, similar to his fight with Zaku, sending an army of bugs to one side of Gaara, who used sand to crush them all. Shino realized he was outmatched and attempted a head-on attack, being stopped by the sand coffin.

"…I concede."

"Gaara is the winner, and advances to the finals!"

Round 5 Satsu Kurushimi vs. Rock Lee

"Go Satsu-Kun!"

"Begin."

"My youthful spirit shall…" Rock Lee was silenced as Satsu placed his hand on Lee's head. A blue aura surrounded them. Lee found himself on a dark dismal plane, a short stone trail separating him and Satsu.

"What is this?"

"You've been pulled into the plane of my mind. There's no way out, at least not until I say. I have infinite power here." Rock Lee took his stance.

"I will still defeat you!" Now back in the room it seemed that nothing was happening.

"Okay Sendo, I'll bite, What's going on?"

"Well Sakura, Satsu just pulled Lee into his mind, it won't be long before…" Lee crumpled and Satsu took a bow.

"…that happens."

"Satsu Kurushimi is the winner!"

Final Round! Gaara vs. Satsu

"This'll be good."

"Yea, two freaks fighting, it's a circus and a fight in one."

"Bet you wouldn't say that to their faces."

"Are you stupid? They'd kill me."

"Begin!"

"So it comes to this."

"May the best man win."

"Let's make this more interesting, only use your jutsu when your energy is almost depleted."

"Sounds just fine to me." Sasuke ripped forward with a punch, though it was blocked by Gaara, a second hook made contact with his jaw. Now it was Gaara's turn to lash out, he sent forward with a barrage of punches and kicks, this fight was escalating quickly, with Satsu and Gaara both landing a large amount of hits. They both seemed out of energy after about ten minutes.

"Go Gaara!" Yelled Sakura.

"Go Satsu-Kun!" Yelled Ino.

"Okay that's it!" Satsu let loose with the same combo he used on Ino. Unfortunately, even after sailing through the air, Gaara got up and unleashed a combo of his own.

"Okay Satsu, it's time for anything goes."

"I'm fine with that."

"Sand Coffin!"

fsssss Satsu was surrounded by the sand.

"You've proven to be a worthy opponent Satsu, I won't kill you." Gaara mashed his hand, applying pressure enough to knock Satsu out, and don't get me wrong, there was blood flying, everyone getting a little bit on them, but when Kakashi checked.

"He's alive, barely. Get him to med, pronto!" Ino of course, chased the stretcher like crazy.

"Right then, the moment you've been waiting for! We've reviewed your scores and deemed…that none of you pass." Insert 56 jaws dropping here.

"The two highest scores belong to Satsu and Gaara. Gaara, you've no regard for other's life, it'll get your team killed, while Satsu has no regard for his own, without a leader, a team is doomed."

Woo! Big chapter. I will make Satsu un-comatose and hook up Sakura/Gaara next chapter:)


	7. A Turn For The Worse

A New Team Arises

Chapter 7: A Turn For The Worse

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

Guys don't think I'm weird but…I'm gonna pair Tenten with Lee.

Sakura sat on a bench watching the cherry blossoms fall, the evening after the Chuunin Exams ended. (Hey, now you know what time of year it is! Spring!) Gaara walked up and sat by her.

"I didn't mean to hurt him that bad you know."

"I know."

"It's just…it's difficult, my childhood was traumatic, and when I fight a worthy opponent, it's…difficult…not to destroy them."

'Yeah, it's tough, but you still didn't try to stop before today.'

"Shut up."  
"What?"

"Shukaku."

'Wow she's pretty hot."

"Shut up!"

'You know I'm right.'

"Shut it!" Sakura began to laugh.

"You know, when you argue with Shukaku, your eyes make you look like a panda."

"What…I don't look like a panda!"

"Yes you do." Gaara began to smile; he made his hand look like a paw, and began to lightly tap on Sakura's head.

"Help! A panda is attacking me! Ah!" Sakura lost her balance, she fell on Gaara, and they both fell off the bench laughing and rolling on the ground.

'Wow she is really cute…'

'Told ya.'

'Shove it.' Gaara got up off the ground, and helped Sakura up. They both stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

'Wow, I just realized…Gaara's gotten tall, he's as high as I am! Wow, he got kind of…hot…too. Wait! Did I just think Gaara was hot?'

'Yep.'

'Don't start on me…but…'

"…Sakura…"

"…G-Gaara…" Gaara pulled Sakura in and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed, a long passionate kiss, neither one wanting to break off, and they didn't until nearly passing out from lack of air.

"Um…Sakura…would you like to go out some time?"

"I'd love to…Gaara-Kun." Gaara hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and smiled.

"I love you Gaara-kun."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Gaara actually began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing it's just all my life…everyone I've known has thought that I'm a monster…and you…you're the first one to ever say that to me."

"Well guess what…you're gonna hear it a lot more often."

"Have a good night Sakura-chan."

"You too Gaara-kun."

"Hey Sakura?"

"What?"

"What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke can kiss my ass, the coldhearted dick."

"Good to know." With that they both walked towards their homes.

(Okay guys, we're going forward one month! The scene is the hospital, Satsu's still in a coma, and Ino's crying by his bed.)

(Satsu's Psyche) Satsu is sitting in a room resembling a martial arts dojo.

"What the…where am I?" A young woman (I'd say about 30) approached Satsu.

"You're in your mind Satsu."

"What the? Mom? B-But you're dead! I saw you die!"

"Satsu-honey, this is your mind, I'm only alive because you remember me, and…well you need to see something." Satsu looked forward to see a sad scene. All his friends, Ino, Nakigara, Sendo, they were all there, in front of a small headstone.

"What? A funeral?" Satsu seemed confused, but his confusion turned to horror when he saw what happened next. Ino hugged the stone and started sobbing, crying out.

"Satsu!" Sendo, Sakura, and Hinata started crying, as the scene faded away.

"T-That was…my funeral…"

"Satsu, listen you made me a promise…what was it?"

"I-I did, I promised that…to the best of my ability…I wouldn't let people see the ones they loved die."

"And why did you make that promise?"

"Because…I saw you die…assassinated, you, you died right in front of me…"

You're not going break your promise are you? You're not going to let Ino suffer are you?" Another scene appeared, Ino crying her eyes out to a comatose Satsu in a hospital bed.

"What's this?"

"This is what's happening right now."

"She's here?"

"Still."

"What do you mean? Still?"

"She hasn't left your side, these thirty long days, she's been here, crying her eyes out. You need to wake up Satsu. If not for your sake, then for hers."

(Hospital)

Ino was crying into Satsu's chest.

"S-Satsu, w-why won't you wake up? We all miss you…you…you big jerk!" Ino jumped at the feeling of a hand caressing her shoulder. She heard a weak voice, but the sound made her feel great joy.

"Hey, can the water works will ya? You know I hate to see you cry."

"S-Satsu! N-Nurse! He's awake!"

"Oh, no hello?" After this comment Ino embraced Satsu.

"Satsu I-I-I thought you were going to die!" Satsu continued to stroke Ino's shoulder.

"I'm here Ino, I'm here, please don't cry."

"Oh Satsu, I'm just so happy that you're awake."

"Thought you said I was a jerk."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Hey, calm down, it's okay, I was just joking."

'Then again, probably not the best time for that.'

"Hey Ino?"

"Yea Satsu?"

"You're hurting me…" Ino released her grip on Satsu, who fell back onto his bed.

"Oh, sorry, it's just you've been out for a month and, I-I missed you…"

"I know, I know, but there's no more reason to cry…"

"So you're finally awake."

"Wh…Hokage-sama?" (Note: This **is** Tsunade.)

"Well first things first, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright I guess, I'm a bit weak, and…I think I broke a rib…"

"You broke twelve, and had a punctured lung, and a ruptured one. It's nothing short of a miracle that you woke up."

"Well I vaguely remember a crushing sensation, then…nothing."

"Probably the sand. Well second order of business, I'd like to congratulate you, I watch the finals each year, your performance was quite impressive."

"Thank you Hokage-sama…um, when can I go home?"

"Well, it's one in the morning, so, I'd recommend tomorrow, and most of your wounds are healed so you should resume training ASAP." With that, Tsunade left the room.

Satsu looked over, and saw that Ino had already fallen asleep with her head on his chest.

'Wow, thirty days nap, and now I'm tired.' Satsu fell asleep.

(The Next Day…)

"Ow, ow, ow." Ino was desperately trying to get Satsu to go back to bed.

"I told you not to get up yet."

"Well, I don't listen to everything you tell me, I want to train."  
"What! You're in no condition to train!"

"Well, I'm going to, and that's…that."

"No!" Satsu managed to grab Ino and sling her over his shoulder. He left the hospital still carrying her. About half way to the training grounds, he put her down.

"You gonna let me train? Or do I have to carry you to the training grounds on my back."

"Fine, just don't push yourself too hard."

"Hey you know me…"

"So I can't even trust you to do that?"

"Not what I was gonna say."

"So then you were gonna lie? Oh by the way Satsu, it's Sunday, there is no training."

"Ha-ha. Incredible that just 7 hours ago you were crying into my chest."

"Shut up. Quick hide!" Ino shoved Satsu into an alley. It would seem that all the genin were walking together this morning

"Hey guys what's up?" Tenten was the first shocked person to speak.

"I thought you were at the hospital."

"I was."

"Why'd you leave?"

"No more reason to stay there."

"What do you mean?" Satsu walked out from the alley. Sendo ran up and embraced her teammate.

"Satsu, oh, you finally woke up!"

"Sendo…please let go…I'm still a bit weak..."

"Promise you won't do that again!"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Stop trying to break me in half…" Sendo released her death grip on her teammate.

"Don't mind Sendo, man she's been weird since you went comatose. Then again, I was too, we're teammates."

"I know but…" Satsu noticed Sakura and Gaara's intertwined hands.

"Hello. What's all this then…Oh."

"Well, I see you noticed the village's newest hookup."

"Wow, would've never thought, but congrats to both of you. I'm just happy to be awake. But I think I'll never be thirsty again, Ino half drowned me." Ino punched him in the stomach, and he fell to his knees.

"Oh no! Are you okay Satsu?" Satsu flipped Ino over his shoulder.

"Gotcha. So guys where are you going today?"

"SAT…" Satsu covered her mouth.

"So where are you going?"

"Well, we were going to Ichiraku, you guys wanna come along?"

"I'd love to, and well, I guess Ino's coming too." And so they went, and when they reached Ichiraku, Satsu put Ino down, earning a second shot to the stomach.

"God, at this rate, I'll be back in the hospital in an hour." Ino kissed him.

"Don't worry, I won't send you there for too long. Or maybe I will."

"Oh joy." After a delicious lunch of ramen, the group walked out of the building. They came across another one, a flaming one to be exact.

"Miss, you can't go back in there! The fire's too high!"

"No someone needs to help my child! Ai's still in there, I have to get her out!"

'Keep your promise Satsu…'

"Aw man…" Satsu ran towards the house and busted through the door with his shoulder.

"Satsu-Kun!" There was burning timber everywhere, the heat was unimaginable. Satsu heard a faint cry.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Ai! Ai where are you?" Satsu continued to work his way to the house, the cries grew louder as he reached a small room. He opened the closet to find a little girl, probably around 6, crying in the corner.

"Come on! We have to get you out of here!"

(Outside…)

"Damn kid, there's no way he's making it out of there…"

CRASH!

Even as the man spoke, Satsu jumped from the second story window, with Ai in his hands, he landed fine, no issue.

cough cough "Ugh, Miss, is this Ai?" The woman ran over and grabbed her child from the coughing Satsu.

"Oh thank you, you saved my little Ai!" The group went over to our choking friend. Ino hugged Satsu.

"If you ever do that again I'll kill you. You scared me! Why the hell would you do that?"

Satsu proceeded to explain what I explained in his psyche. Including the mom-death part.

"…that's so sad."

"…whoa."

"Hell, I wouldn't of woken up if it weren't for that promise, Ino's the reason I woke up to be frank."

(Let's just skip ahead to the next morning…at 6 am…IN GAARA'S HOUSE! From this point on, this story's theme is going to go to Action/Adventure/Drama/Romance/Humor. Huzzah!)

Gaara, looking for breakfast, opened the cupboard and donned an irritated look.

"What the…who ate the last instant ramen!" (Yes, Gaara loves ramen…so does Naruto…and SO DO I!)

"Sorry Gaara!"

"Kankuro! I told you to stay out of my ramen!" Kankuro walked in without (GASP!) his hood on. (Bed-head)

"Bet you wouldn't be yelling if Sakura ate your last ramen."

"You're right, I wouldn't be. YOU AREN'T SAKURA!" An exhausted Temari entered the room.

"Okay what's with all the yelling?"

"Kankuro ate my last ramen cup!"

"Oi! Again! Kankuro, this is the 15th time this month! Why can't you just buy your own ramen?"

"I don't know, why can't Gaara just get more?"

"Why can't you just stop eating my ramen!"

"Um, guys, we need to keep it down, houses aren't as far apart in Konoha…"

"Screw it. I'll go find some more." Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand and reappeared with a few boxes of ramen.

(Three hours later…Naruto's house.)

"HEY!"

(One more hour later at the training grounds.)

Saikoro gave Satsu yet another crushing hug.

"Satsu! So good to see you back!"

"Why do I have to suffer through all these death-grips!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Satsu, it's just that we've all missed you so much!"

"I realized, I've almost been broken in half three times."

"Well either way, we all have a lot of training to do. Naruto are you alright?"

"I was robbed. Someone took all my ramen."

'Gaara-kun. I hope some of that's for me.'

(After rigorous training…)

"Gaara-kun!" Sakura ran up to, and mercilessly hugged her boyfriend.

"Hey Gaara? Why'd you steal Naruto's ramen?"

"Kankuro ate all of mine."

"Are you gonna share with me?"

"If you want some, you can have some. Course…that'd mean…um…"

"Going to your house? So what?"

"I don't know…just seems…weird…"

(Now, onto that Turn I spoke of.)

Ino was especially chipper today, she was going to be spending the day with Satsu, and she was rather happy. She sat at the park bench where they were meeting. Sasuke walked up and sat next to her.

"Um, hi Sasuke."

"Hey Ino. Um, listen…"

"What is it?"

"It's just that seeing you kiss Satsu infuriates me…and well…I love you Ino." Before Ino could protest, Sasuke had kissed her on the lips. As luck, or bad luck if you will, would have it, Satsu arrived right there and then. He dropped the soda he was drinking. Ino managed to fight off Sasuke's grip.

"Satsu, it's not what it looks like." Sasuke had a smug grin on his face.

"Oh yes it is, too bad freak, she's mine." Satsu just stood in horror at what he had heard. Tears welled in his eyes, and after about a minute, he jumped to a tree and left. Ino slapped Sasuke.

"Look what you've done!"

"Oh, you loved it!"

"Satsu! Come back! Oh dammit, I'll never catch him now. I guess I'll have to wait till he comes back." But Satsu didn't come back.

(9:00 p.m. on a cliff overlooking Konoha)

Satsu sat, still crying for what he had seen. A dark figure behind him spoke.

"You are Satsu Kurushimi aren't you? You're incredibly talented, me and my associates watched you in the exams."

"W-Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Itachi, and I have a proposition for you."

Dun, dun, dun! Please review guys, kudos to the guys who already did.


	8. Satsu Returns

A New Team Arises

Chapter 8: Satsu Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Last time: "W-Who are you?"

"My name is Itachi, and I have a proposition for you."

With no further delay…our story…

It has been seven years since Satsu's disappearance. His friends looked for him for the first two years. Sakura and Gaara have gotten married, as have Sendo and Shino, Nakigara and Hinata, and, surprisingly, Kakashi and Saikoro. Tenten and Lee started dating when they turned 18, Shikamaru and Temari the same. On the first of August, Satsu…returned to Konoha.

'Hm, it's been awhile since I've been here, I wonder what's changed.'

"What the…Satsu? Oh my god! Satsu!" Sakura ran up and embraced her old friend.

"Oh, It's been so long! Where've you been!"

"Just honing my skills. Not much other than that." Sakura started laughing.

"You're still a genin!"

"No, I'm not, I took some exams in other villages, I'm Jounin now."

"Really? Oh, that's great! Here come with me, we have to catch up!" Sakura led Satsu into her new home.

"You have to tell me everything."

"I need to know, where's Ino?" Sakura looked down a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Satsu, she's dating Sasuke."

"Oh, well, if she's happy then I am I suppose."

"Listen, I'm really sorry that it didn't work out between you two."

"So, what's happened since I've been gone?"

"Quite a bit. Sendo got married to Shino, and Nakigara got Hinata's hand. I've married Gaara! Oh, here's one that'll get you, Kakashi and Saikoro got married just a few months ago."

"I'm happy for you. I really have been gone awhile, haven't I?"

"Seven years is awhile. I wish you'd have come back sooner."

"Well, I met some friends in my travels, and their training is very strenuous."

"Hm, well, I'm sure you've gotten better with your jutsu."

"Of course, I've learnt quite a few new ones as well."

"Oh that's wonder…"

"Sakura!"

"Gaara-kun! Guess what? Satsu's back!"

"That's wonderful, ah, great to see you again friend!"

"I really must be going, I don't have much time here…"

"Nonsense, you must stay a little while." Gaara held out his hand to shake Satsu's, but Satsu was hesitant.

"I, um, I need to see my old team, I really mustn't stay." He said his goodbyes to Sakura and Gaara, and went with Sakura's directions, to the home of Sendo and Shino, of course, being met with a crushing grip from his former teammate. Then, oddly, Sendo knocked him to the ground.

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you know how worried we all were?"

"Um, no. This isn't the first time I've been gone."

"You've only left once before, and it was for a week, NOT SEVEN YEARS!"

"It is good to see you again."

"Same to you Shino. I know that this is only a short meeting, but I must visit everyone."

"Oh, alright, but you come back!"

"Oh don't worry…I will." Next stop, Nakigara and Hinata!

"Naki-kun! Come here, there's someone you should see!"

"Oh my god. Holy crap. Where in the hell have you been?"

"Training old friend, nothing more. Nothing less."

"Dammit man, you left for so long, you really worried us."

"I'm sorry my friend, I know that it's been awhile and yes, I realize that you're probably pissed off to a massive level."

"Oh yeah. But you're my best friend, as long as you never do it again."

"Not for that length at least. Now, could you direct me to Saikoro sensei."

"She's just down the way, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again." And she was.

"SATSU!"

"Argh…crushing…me."

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just…"

"You missed me right?"

"Well, yes. Of course, you worried the ever loving hell out of us too."

"Ah, Satsu, good to see you back."

"See? He doesn't have to be nutty to greet me."

"Aw, don't scold her, a team is like a family. If one leaves, the others are sad."

"While I am weirded out by what you just said, I must go, as I have a few more folks to visit." By the time Satsu reached his last stop, the sun had gone down. He knocked on the door, which was opened by Ino. Both were awestruck by what they saw. Ino looked on at the now tall, muscular form that was Satsu, whilst Satsu stared at the well filled out Ino.

"S-Satsu."

"The one and only." Ino almost tackled Satsu with the happiest embrace he'd gotten all day.

"Oh, you big idiot! Why'd you have to leave like that?"

'I-Is she crying?'

"There, there Ino. It's ok."

"No it's not! You left for so long!" Unfortunately, Sasuke walked out to wreak havoc on the moment.

Both: You.

"So you've come back have you?"

"At least for a short while." Ino looked sad at this comment.

"Listen, about what happened the day I left. I want to make peace about that." He held out his hand to Sasuke, who would've shaken it, if he hadn't seen a ring. A horrified look crossed his face.

"Hm?" Satsu's face curled into an evil grin.

"Oh, you noticed. I was going to surprise you later, but it seems I won't get the chance."

"You bastard. Get the hell away from Ino, get away from my house, and leave this village."

"Sasuke what are you…"

"Ino. He wears the ring of the Akatsuki."

"W-What?"

"Yes, I wear the ring, I've been in the Akatsuki for seven years. Oh, by the way…" He yelled as he jumped away.

"…Itachi says hi!"

(On a hill outside of Konoha)

"Did you see what you needed to see Satsu?" Asked the dark voice of his partner.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Almost making Sasuke shit himself in terror was fun."

"Heh, same old Satsu."

"Well, we better report back Zetsu, otherwise the leader might be angry."

"You know something Satsu, I must say, you've been rather fun to be around. But what I don't get, is how you could steal the void ring off of Orochimaru without him finding out."

"All that I had to do was take it while he slept, he took it off every night."

(Tsunade's office)

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is here to see you."

"Right, send him in Shizune."

"Hokage-sama, we have a serious problem."

"Which would be…"

"Satsu has returned."

"What? That's wonderful! Why would you call it a problem?"

"Hokage-sama, he's joined the Akatsuki."

"But why?"

"Well, the day he left…um…I sort of kissed Ino in front of him…"

"Well, mystery solved, he really loved her Sasuke."

"Yes, well I love her too, and if this is the consequence then I'll accept it."

"Well, what must be done must be done. Anyone in the Akatsuki is an S-rank criminal and must be killed on sight."

(Akatsuki headquarters.)

"Tobi! I've told you a thousand times to stop leaving your socks in my bedroom!"

"Ugh, chill Deidara, it's not like they're gonna hurt your floor."

"Why you…" insert funny cloud anime fight here Satsu and Zetsu were playing Go (a Japanese board game) in the corner.

"They're at it again."

"Yup, I wish they'd quit acting like Naruto and Sasuke. Dammit Zet, you beat me again."

"It's all a matter of placing your pieces wisely."

"Well yes, but I'm not very good at it."

"Yeah, there's that." Itachi and Kisame walked into the room.

"Okay, this is weird."

"What, the good friends or the fighting ones?"

"Fighting, most partners get along with each other. Case in point: Those two." Itachi said as he pointed to Zetsu, desperately trying to teach Satsu how to play Go.

"Well, anyway…ATTENTION!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to Itachi.

"So, reports for the day." Satsu and Zetsu stood up.

"Went to Konoha to catch up on what I've missed and almost made your brother shit himself in terror." Itachi chuckled a little. Deidara and Tobi stood up.

"Planned attack on Konoha, unfortunately, there's no chance of infiltration without Genjutsu, the guards cover all walls of the city." Itachi frowned at this comment.

"Well, transformations may not work, so this'll probably be a nighttime infiltration."

"How about this, Zetsu and I can scout the forest tomorrow, to account for sentries and find the best possible area for infiltration."

"Hm, that's a good idea Satsu. Tomorrow you and Zetsu can scout out the north side; Deidara, you and Tobi take the South. I'll take the east, Kisame the west."

"Right. Now Satsu, if I move one of my pieces here, what's the best possible move?"

"Um…here?"

"No, try one space higher."

"We'll have to continue this later. I need to see something."

(Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen)

Everyone sat solemnly around the table. Naruto spoke first.

"I don't believe it. Satsu's become the bad guy."

"There's no way, just no way." Said Ino.

"I know why he did this." Saikoro said in a solemn voice.

"Satsu grew up with no family but his mother, and when she died, that was the last straw, he wouldn't hurt the ones he loved, hoping for the same treatment, he looked for something to call family. When he saw Ino kissing Sasuke, he looked for family elsewhere, and I suppose he found it, even if he found it in the wrong place."

"I still can't believe it." Sendo said, on the verge of tears.

"It's like getting one huge punch in the face." Said Nakigara. Even Rock Lee was shocked.

"An S-rank criminal, it's not possible." Kakashi was lost in thought.

"I know how we can stop him. It's obvious why he showed restraint against attacking Sasuke. Ino, Satsu's still in love with you, and if necessary, we can use that against him."

"What? You want me to manipulate my ex-boyfriend's feelings? What do you take me for?"

"A ninja of the leaves, as such, things like this are required of you."

(Later that night)

Ino sat awake, thinking about what Kakashi had told her. (No she doesn't live with Sasuke.)

'A ninja of the leaves, as such, things like this are required of you.'

"Oh Satsu, how could you?" creak

"Huh? Is someone there?" A dark shadow rose behind her.

"Oh, Sasuke, you scared me."

"Wrong."

"S-Satsu?" She jumped up and took a fighting stance.

"No, stop, I don't want to fight." She socked him in the face.

"I deserved that, but wait, I just want to say something."

"What? What do you want to horrid scumbag!"

"I still love you Ino, please don't hate me."

"Well I'm sorry Satsu…" He pulled her in and kissed her, as romantically as when they first kissed. After breaking the kiss she looked up into his eyes. She began to softly cry.

"Satsu, why'd you leave me, I tried to explain, Sasuke just walked up and kissed me, he was hoping this would happen, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, no more crying, please Ino, just don't hate me anymore. I heard you guys earlier."

"Satsu, I could never do that to you, I never hated you, the truth is, I've loved you all along, I had given up hope. I thought you were dead Satsu…I was weak…I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Ino, I'm here for you whenever you need me. I have something for you." He took out a small parcel with a necklace inside. It had a little red stone engraved into a heart on it.

"It's a calling stone. It has a special jutsu. Speak my name into it, and I'll be at your side in a heartbeat."

"It's beautiful. Thank you Satsu, I'll cherish this till the end of my days." She quickly placed it around her neck and embraced Satsu.

"Promise you won't ever leave me again."

"I promise Ino."

"Satsu, wouldn't coming to see me be betraying the Akatsuki?"

"Not at all. In fact, every few nights Zetsu sneaks out to see a girl named Mai from the stone village. Even Itachi has a sweetheart named Niina from the sand village, the list goes on through the whole Akatsuki."

"Who's Zetsu?"

"My partner and a very good friend of mine. He's been teaching me to play Go."

"Are you good at it?"

"WWWWeeeellll no."

"Didn't think so, I can't begin to understand that game."

"Hey, I'm getting better."

"Sure."

"Listen, I have to go, I'll come back say…Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays?"

"Wow, you've thought it out." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Sounds fine."

(The next morning…Konoha forest)

"So, we just scout the area right?"

"We need to check for sentries, scout out the area, and of course…wait, that was it."

"Anyway, I was meaning to ask you, where'd you run off to yesterday?"

"Ah, went to see Ino."

"Wait, wouldn't you have to get into Konoha to do that?

"Sentries hadn't heard that I'm an S-class yet. Now it'll be as hard for me as it is for you to visit Mai."

"Yeah, those stone village sentries hate my guts."

"Well, you did off thirty villagers."

"You helped."

"Yeah…that was fun."

"Indeed it was."

"You there!"

"Oh wonderful. Hello Neji."

"So, you dare show your face around here again?"

"Friend of yours?"

"Not really. I just know the guy."

"Listen, Neji was it? We aren't technically doing anything against the law. So…go away."

"Actually, seeing as you're both S-rank criminals, you must be killed."

"Listen Neji, we don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, but I want to hurt you! Byackugan!" Neji let loose with the gentle fist style.

"Zetsu, I'll handle this. I'm sorry Neji." All the Akatsuki training seemed to have paid off, Satsu was much faster than him. Satsu threw a kick at Neji's head, but Neji blocked it.

"That all you've got?"

"You wish!" As the battle raged on, Zetsu got bored. Satsu was surprised when Neji just fell down. Then he looked and saw that both his legs had been broken.

"Ok…that works."

"Can we move on please?"

"Um, ok."

"What? Where're you going, I'm not done yet!"

"Ok." Satsu delivered a swift kick…um…below the belt, effectively silencing Neji.

"Now, we can go."

(20 minutes later)

Tenten walked into the clearing.

"Oh shit, are you alright?" Neji replied in a squeaky voice. (Heh, Heh, crotch shot)

"My legs are broken. Please take me back to the village."

"Hold on, I'll get Lee."

(Konoha Ichiraku Ramen)

"Um, Sasuke…"

"What is it Ino?"

"Well…um…"

"What is it?"

"Well, it isn't working out."

"What?"

"I'm…breaking up with you."

"What!"

"It's just…"

"Satsu."

"No it's not that it's…"

"Yes it is. He's all that stands between us. I'll kill him. I'll kill him!"

"No!"

(On to The clay molder and the idiot.)

"Tobi, hurry it up!"

"Dude, shut up, Jesus, I'm just taking a piss."

(Okay, going away. Very fast. On to the night.)

"Satsu."

Poof

"You called?"

"Satsu, you have to run. Sasuke, he's jealous, he's going to kill you."

"Now what possessed you to think that he could do that?"

"He's gotten stronger Satsu."

"So have I, listen Ino, if it meant risking my life every second, I still wouldn't leave you."

"Oh, Satsu, I don't want you to get hurt. It'd kill me."

"I won't, I wouldn't ever do anything to make you sad."

"Thanks for that. So you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Of course." With that, Satsu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(The next morning)

Ino was sitting in her bedroom thinking.

'Now I know today is important…what was it…August 3rd…SATSU-KUN'S 23rd BIRTHDAY! DUH!'

(Out in Konoha)

'Let's see, what can I get him…hmm…" A smile slowly crept across her face.

'I know…' Ino walked into a shop. (No, I'm not saying what shop.)

"Hey Ino!"

"Hey Sakura!"

"What's up?"

"Nothing just…shopping…"

"Well, I don't know why you'd be shopping here."

"I could say the same to you." Sakura turned red.

"Good point. Hey I'm meeting Hinata, Sendo, Temari, and Tenten in a few, wanna come along."

"I'd love too, just give me a bit."

(Akatsuki place.) (Yes I'm aware that this is a bit out of character.)

All: Happy Birthday Satsu!

"Whoa! Dude! Um, does it mean that I'm a year dumber if I forgot my birthday?" Everyone seemed lost in thought at this comment. Tobi spoke.

"Um, yeah, I think it does." After much partying and festivities, involving many unwrapped kunai and shuriken, oh yeah, one sword, and a cake.

(Sasuke's House)

Sasuke was sitting in a dark room, mentally going over his plan.

"Happy birthday Satsu. It'll be your last. In just a few weeks I'll be ready. Ino will be mine."

(Random Gaara Moment)

'Hm, Sakura said she had a surprise for me tonight. Wonder what it…oh.'

(Back at Akatsuki)

"So, what is it we're doing today?" Asked Tobi to Kisame.

"Well…nothing."

"Oh well. What can we do?"

"Um…5 bucks says you can't beat me at poker."

"How about we get the subordinate girls and play strip poker?"

"Now there's a good idea! Who do you think will play?"

"Well, Ayame, Aiko, and definitely Kaiko. Itachi, Satsu, and Zetsu are no, they're already seeing gals. I bet we could get Deidara though."

(Girls of Konoha)

"So Tenten, where've you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, well, just ANBU stuff, sentry work, leading missions…Lee proposing."

Gasp

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Aw. Now me and Ino are the only ones not married! Or at least we will be soon. But Ino may as well be with her dating Sasuke."

"1- you have Shikamaru stupid. 2-I broke up with Sasuke yesterday."

"You did?"

"Yep. I just don't love him." All the girls look piteously at her.

"Ino, you have to understand, he's the only really available guy out there."

"No he's not."

"Ino, you have to understand, you can't date Satsu, he's dangerous."

"No he's not. My Satsu-kun wouldn't hurt me for all the money in the world. He'd find a way through the gates of hell to get to me if he had to."

"Ino, he's an S-rank criminal. He is a bit out of the league of any Konoha girl."

"Well I don't care. I still love him and he still loves me."

Inner Sakura: She's right you know.

'What, you're taking her side?'

IS: Well, she is right.

(Akatsuki Hideout)

All the guys playing poker were shivering.

"Is it cold in here?"

"Well, it could be due to the fact that you chose the three best poker faces the world has ever know to "take advantage of". And of course, the disturbing fact that we're all in our underwear."

(That night…)

"Ino? Are you here?"

"Hey there Satsu-kun." Ino stepped into the light, to reveal that she wore nothing but Sexy Black Lingerie.

"Ino. You look…wow." She decked him onto her bed and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy birthday Satsu-kun."

(Next morning)

"Mm, good morning Ino-chan…wait…Ino-chan…oh damn."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, when I come here to see you, the cover of darkness is the only reason I can get in here. It is the morning, there is light. No cover."

"Hm, that is a problem. Especially since the girls are coming over today."

"Oh crap."

"Wait! I know, I have this really big cloak, and a wide brim hat."

"Great, dress-up or die."

"Well, that just leaves the fact that you'll have to hide your face. Ah, I have an old Noh mask."

"Um, I have my Akatsuki hat."

"Too obvious."

"Um, Hm, I could get the guys to bail me out."

"Yeah, right out of my house, then I'd be in trouble."

"Good point. Uh, okay we'll use the first one. Your little costume of horror."

"Hey Ino! You home?"

"Oh crap, we don't have much time. Quick!" She threw said costume items at him."

"Son of a…you didn't say the cloak was pink!"

"Put it on or I won't kiss you for a month."

"Err…curse your hotness." Satsu quickly put all these things on, giving him a resemblance to a large pink mushroom.

"This is so wrong. I'll leave ASAP."

"No, that'd be suspicious, you'll have to stay the whole day."

"No. Just plain no."

"Don't make me pout."

"Damn you vile woman!"

"Ino?"

"Coming guys! Hold on a sec! Okay Satsu-kun, just come with me."

"Oh man." They walked down the stairs and Ino opened the door.

"Hey In…who's that?"

"This is, um…my…cousin. Yeah my cousin, he's in town for today, from…the stone village."

"Ok…hi there." Satsu coughed a bit and disguised his voice. He made his voice raspy and a bit airy.

"Um, hello. I'm Ustas." Ino frowned.

'Ustas! Can't you think of anything better than that?'

"What's with the mask?"

"Um, I come from a special net of trackers."

Krsh

'Dammit, I left my walkie-talkie on.'

"Um, could you girls excuse me for a second?" Satsu ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Shit, Zetsu, is that you?"

"Yeah, where are you man? You just sort of disappeared."

"Um, went to see Ino, stuff happened…"

"Don't go into detail."

"Won't. Well, we sorta fell asleep, um, so I'll be stuck here till nightfall."

"How are you going to survive the whole day? Sure you can handle a few nin, but a whole village?"

"Ino helped with that, I now resemble a large pink mushroom."

"Ok, I'm not going to ask. I'll inform the others, stay safe bud."

"Got it." He walked out of the bathroom.

"Um cough Um, sorry bout that."

"Okay, so Ino, we were thinking that today we could go to Ichiraku, then maybe spend the day with Sasuke." Satsu twitched.

"Guys I told you I don't love him." Satsu smiled internally.

"Well, we have to go there anyway, so deal, your cousin can come along if he wants to."

(Ichiraku.)

"Hey guys, hello whoever you are."

"He's Ino's cousin."

"Well, ok." Temari piped up.

"Come on Ino, at least Sasuke's better than that no good, smelly, stupid, ugly, evil, horrid Satsu."

twitch

"Excuse me a moment." Satsu walked off.

SNAP Satsu walked back. Temari was confused.

"What was that?"

"Some guy named Shikamaru just broke both his arms and legs. The medic ninjas are gonna have their hands full."

"Shika-kun!" Temari ran for the hospital. Ino elbowed Satsu in the gut. He whispered to her.

"What? I lied. I only broke some rubber bands. They make the same general noise."

"So what's Ino's cousin's name anyway?"

"Um, I think it was Ustas."

"Yes."

"Oh really? Nice anagram jackass." Sasuke threw a kunai, but Satsu easily dodged it.

"Um, Sasuke what the hell?"

"Ustas is Satsu backwards guys." All of a sudden, voices could be heard throughout the restaurant.

"Satsu?"

"As in Kurushimi Satsu?"

"Uh-oh."

"Eek!" Satsu looked back and forth. He noticed the glares and kunai.

"Oh dear." In a flash Satsu was running, losing the costume in favor of his Akatsuki robes.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!"

Krsh

"Hello?"

"How goes it?"

"Not so well."

"Then what're you doing?"

"Running."

"Okay, well, I'll get the guys to the…which way are you going?"

"South."

"Oh, we've been scouting there anyway, get out there." Satsu jumped the gate and landed in front of his comrades.

"Already done."

"Hey little bro, how've ya been?"

"Itachi."

"In the flesh." Sakura jumped the gate.

"Hey you're that Sasori guy's partner, Deidara."

"In the flesh." He pointed to his scope eye.

"Sorta." The other ninja jumped the gate and looked at the ones in front of them.

"AKATSUKI!" Then, they ran away.

"So little brother, do you really think you can take all of us?"

"Well, if just one of you runs…"

"Don't flatter yourself, I was running because of the sheer numbers." Hidan took out his scythe and began to spin it in his hand.

"I'm up for a fight if you guys are." Kisame took out his sword.

"Sounds fun." Satsu took out his new sword. (Think transformed Tetsusaiga for those of you who watch Inuyasha, Cloud's sword for Final Fantasy players, or just sword roughly the size of Kisame's…without bandages)

"Yes, I'm a bit tired of you Sasuke, you treated me like dirt before, and you do now. Time to end it. Plus, I need to break this thing in." Itachi stepped forward.

"No! When the time comes, I will kill him, until then, the he remains living." The Akatsuki left. Sakura ran back to Ino, still sitting at the table.

"You have some explaining to do."

(Town Hall)

Ino was being taken to the Hokage's office by Sasuke and Sakura. Outside the building, Neji and Lee guarded the door. At the door to Tsunade's office, Choji and Shikamaru were guarding.

"Ino, this is serious."

"No it's not."

"Yes Ino it is. You can't just date an S-class criminal."

"I can do as I please."

"INO! THIS IS MUCH MORE SERIOUS THAN THAT! SATSU IS AN S-CLASS CRIMINAL! HE IS THE BAD GUY AND YOU CAN'T JUST IGNORE THAT!"

"Hokage-sama, please calm down, you can't lose your temper like this." Said Shizune.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Ino, please, you must stop seeing him. He is a horrible person, he has killed people."

"As have you."

"Yes but…"

"You've killed people for money. For contracts. From his point of view, you might be the bad guy."

"The point is not what you've thought, it's what must be done. Please just help us get him."

"SCREW YOU, YOU SICK WHORE! I WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER HELP YOU KILL SOMEONE I LOVE!" Outside, Choji stopped eating. Both his and Shikamaru's mouths hung open as Ino stormed out of the office. Outside Ino stormed past Neji and Lee.

Crash

And then the chair came falling down. Landing on Neji's head.

"Are you alright my youthful friend?"

"Ugh…"

"Guess not."

(The Next Day)

"Akatsuki. Attention."

All: Yes sir! (Sounds like military)

"Alright, here's the deal. We've been given a spy contract on the owner of a teahouse in Konoha. This area is very sparsely populated when it comes to ninja, as is, there is no need for disguise. A similar contract has been brought out for the stone village, an assassination job, on the owner of an inn. Volunteers for either one?" Itachi raised his hand.

"I volunteer for the teahouse mission." Zetsu raised his hand.

"Satsu and I can take the assassination in the Stone Village."

"It's all settled then. Itachi and Kisame will take the teahouse, whilst Zetsu and Satsu, you take the restaurant." The leader left the room. Satsu walked to Itachi.

"Hey guys. While you're there, could you tell Ino I'll be back ASAP."

"No problem Satsu. Come on Kisame, we have work to do."

"Satsu, you coming?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go. It'll probably take 2 days to get there."

(Do that thing where the picture phases out and the guys are somewhere else)

(The Stone Village) (Nighttime)

"Wow, that was one hectic 2 days."

"Still can't believe a midget-ninja from the cloud village attacked us."

"My shins are still recovering."

"So, what's this place called anyway?"

"Hm, Green Dragon Bed and Breakfast."

"Well, let's go see Mai, she lives here, and I'm certain she'll help me. You, I dunno."

"Shut up. Hey, if someone touches the inside of your flytrap thing, does it snap shut?"

"You'd be the first dumb enough to put your hand in there."

"Your girlfriend's dumb enough to put her lips in there."

"Touché."

"So where do we go for the night?"

"Well, what time is it?"

"Around nine."

"Well then, Mai probably will be awake, but let's get something to eat first."

(Random Restaurant)

"M-May I t-take your o-order."

"Um, just some Apple Blossom tea please."

"I'll have the chicken, and some water." The waitress practically sprinted away.

"Well, they seem to remember us."

"It was only three months ago, 30 ninja, two hours. Plus, she'd be pretty scared anyway…with the whole…flytrap thing." Zetsu pointed to his head.

"Hm, you're right." The waitress quickly returned with their food. After eating they went to a small house on the outskirts of the village.

knock, knock, knock A pretty girl with red hair in a white dress answered the door, looking down at the ground.

"Hello, um, I'm not really feeling up to company today, sorry to disappoint you…"

"Oh really? I thought you said that you're always happy to see me."

"Wha…ZETSU-KUN!" Now at this point, Zetsu was nearly knocked to the ground.

"Whoa! Hey, good to see you again too Mai."

"Oh, you've been gone for a whole month! I missed you!" Of course, considering the circumstances, she kissed Zetsu right on the lips. Satsu turned away from the two.

"I can see you two want to be alone, don't worry, I'm not lookin."

"Oh, formal introductions, Mai this is Satsu, my partner. Satsu, this is Mai."

"Charmed."

"Ditto." Satsu shook Mai's hand.

"So, where's the nearest inn, I'm sure you both have a lot of…catching up…to do."

"Oh nonsense, its not like…just got that."

"Took ya long enough Zet."

"So what brings you two here?"

"Just an assassination."

"Well, you two have to stay with me! Or…at least Zetsu!"

"Well, if it's ok with you…" Mai practically dragged Zetsu through the door. Satsu was surprise by the overly-cleanliness of the house.

"Wow…clean. It looks like the reverse of Ino's place."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you have a sweetheart yourself?"

"Ah, the most beautiful girl in the world, long blonde hair, beautiful eyes…"

"Um, Mai is the most beautiful."

"No, no offence Mai, Ino is!"

"Mai!"

"Ino!"

"Mai!"

"Is still standing here."

"Oh, um, sorry babe."

'Hm, should I accept his apology? Or make him sleep in the attic?'

"Aw, it's okay Zetsu, you were defending my honor."

"And you're not mad at Satsu why?"

"Because he's defending his girl's honor. Hey it's getting late, we should get to bed, Satsu, the guest room is down the hall, second door on the right, bathroom's the first door, my room's the third. Zetsu, the dog house is out back" Zetsu's jaw dropped.

"I'm joking Zetty, you're bunking with me!" Satsu chuckled a little.

"Zetty?"

"Don't tell me Ino doesn't have a pet name for you?"

"Um, well, she calls me Lazy occasionally."

"That's not a pet name, that's a fact of life."

"Ha-ha."

"Aw, Zetty has nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, we should all get some rest."

"Yeah, g-night lazy."

"Hey! Only Ino may call me that."

"Whatever."

"Goodnight you two."

(Okay, let's go back in time to Itachi and Kisame in Konoha.)

"So, The Rose Teahouse?"

"Yep."

"Question?"

"What?"

"How come you get lusty stares, and I get cringes?"

"Probably has to do with the blue skin and the gills."

"I know."

"Well, we have one contact here and that's Satsu's girlfriend, let's ask her."

(Ino's Room)

Ino had just gotten out of the shower and was walking across her bedroom in a towel.

poof

"Excuse us but…" Both Itachi and Kisame turned red. (Even though I'm sure Itachi had seen Niina, similarly, or less, clothed)

"AH! HOLY DAMMIT! BAD TIMING!" Ino just sat there, red as a cherry.

"Um, hi guys…please tell me why you two are in my bedroom."

"We just need to know where the Rose Teahouse is…"

"Straight from the center of town, west about half a mile."

"Uh, thanks, oh and Satsu's on a mission, he's gonna be gone for a few days."

"Awww…Eh, I'll kill him when he gets back. Ugh, you guys can go now."

"Uh, yeah, sorry."

poof

(Okay, we're going to leave that scene. Right now. Next morning in the stone village.)

Around 9 a.m. on the roof of the Green Dragon…

"Man, you look like shit, did you sleep at all."

"3 things. I missed Ino. The wall kept shaking and hitting me in the head, wonder what that could've been? Oh, of course, someone was screaming "Oh Zetsu!" all night."

"1-Shut up. 2-my sex life is none of your business. 3-earplugs…oh, and 4-you suck."

"Nice. So where is this guy?"

"Down there. Ya know what, you take care of this one, you need some fame as an Akatsuki member." Satsu jumped from the roof and entered the owner's office.

"Hello there."

"What the? Oh shit. I know who you are! You're one of the Akatsuki! Wait, you're the one from three months ago!"

"Well, yes."

"W-What're you doing in my office!" Satsu sat down and put his feet on the man's desk.

"Are you or are you not the owner of this restaurant?"

"I am."

"And three weeks ago, were you in the village hidden beneath the falls?"

"I was."

"And while there did you meet a young woman?"

"I did."

"Well my friend, it seems that this woman's brother happened to find out that you raped and killed her. As such he wanted penance, and contacted the Akatsuki."

"G-Get to the p-point."

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?"

"WHAT'S YOUR POINT DAMMIT?"

"Simply this. Your sand has run out so to speak, your hourglass is empty. In other words, I'm here to kill you."

"N-No! I have a family! Please!"

"If you have a family you have even more reason to die. Oh, and I happen to know that you have no wife or children. That means you lied to me too. I don't like liars."

"I-I'll a-alert the v-village n-ninja if you e-even t-try." Satsu took on a mocking voice.

"I-I'm s-so s-scared. My partner and I killed 30 ninja 3 months ago, wanna try for getting us again? By the way, Zetsu's on the roof, so don't try to run."

"W-Wait, I thought t-that b-blue g-guy carried the huge sword."

"Oh this? Like it? It was his present, my birthday was 5 days ago. You've given me an idea, I haven't tested this thing yet, but I just thought of a fitting end for you. I'm gonna cut off all your fingers and toes, then your nose and tongue, then your arms then your legs."

"No, please!"

"Oh, alright, ya caught me on a good day. I'll just cut you in half and watch you bleed instead." Satsu pulled his sword off his back.

"No!" He swung it in a huge circle, slashing the man in two.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" As Satsu watched the man bleed to death, a girl walked in with a tray of food, probably the owner's lunch. She dropped the tray when she saw the room. Satsu looked at her and smiled.

"Hi there, would you mind cleaning this up?"

"W-Who the h-hell are you?"

"Why, I'm Satsu Kurushimi."

"The human corpse?"

"The one and only."

"B-But why?"

"Well, I've joined the Akatsuki, it's a responsibility I have. Tell your Kage, to inform the other Kage about my little enrolment, I think they may want to mark me in their criminal file."

"Y-Yes, t-they w-would."

"Oh and tell your friends, they'll want to know if they see me, I'll probably be the last person they see. Plus, if you don't tell them…" He pointed to the body.

"…that could become you."

"B-But why my b-boss."

"Contract. I'd get to cleaning you don't have long before the poison in my sword's blade causes the body too…" All of a sudden what was left of the body exploded in a shower of gore.

"…do that. I recommend using a mop, some Windex…and a vacuum. Later, I have to wash these robes." He gave her another smile and a friendly wave and jumped to meet Zetsu.

"Yo."

"Took you longer than expected."

"Why?"

"We talked a bit before I cleaved him in half. Then his body exploded. And thanks to a waitress bringing him lunch, the whole continent's gonna know about me."

"Good work so I guess we should head back." Zetsu looked at the ground.

"Ya know what, spend a couple days with Mai. I'll do the same with Ino. Then contact me on your walkie-talkie, meet me outside Konoha, and say the mission took longer than expected."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Hey no problem, now, if you'll excuse me, I have one hell of a run ahead of me." After Satsu had jumped away, Zetsu headed into the flower-shop and bought a bouquet of roses. After this he wrote a fake note, dropped both of them off in front of Mai's door. After knocking, he jumped to the roof. Mai answered the door and read the note.

_Dearest Mai,_

_It pains me to have to leave so soon, but I have responsibilities to uphold._

_See you soon,_

_Zetsu_

Mai looked at the ground.

"Oh Zetty, how soon is soon?"

"Four seconds good enough?" Zetsu jumped down from the roof, and before Mai knew what was happening, he'd picked her up bridal style.

"I'll be sticking around a few more days, hope that's alright."

"Yay!"

"Thought you'd say something like that."

"Well of course, I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I."

"I bet I'm happier."

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Whatever."

"Come on let's go inside." Zetsu carried her through the door.

(2 days later in Konoha)

Ino was, once again, walking through her room in a towel.

"Man, that was weird a couple days ago. Those guys sure have bad timing."

Poof

"I SWEAR TO GOD ITACHI, IF THAT'S YOU AND KISAME AGAIN I'LL…"

"Well, someone's trying a different welcome speech."

"Huh? SATSU-KUN!" Ino actually (not just almost this time) knocked Satsu to the ground with a BBBIIIGGG hug. Satsu started laughing.

"I missed you too." Satsu then, realizing the circumstances, turned red.

"Um, Ino, you're in a towel…and nothing else."

"What's the issue, you've seen more of me than this."

"Now, out of curiosity, why'd you yell at "Itachi"?"

"Well, I was walking to my closet in a towel. They sort of jumped in here, looking for info."

"Ok…" Ino kissed Satsu.

"Oh, by the way, I have 3 days to kill. Any ideas where I might stay?"

"Hm, there's a few trees outside I could recommend."

"Okay, which direction would these be in?"

"Oh, you know I'm joking, you're staying with me."

Okay, another day, a 15 page chapter. REVIEW!


	9. The End

A New Team Arises

Chapter 9: The End

Note: Chapter contains chibis

"Ino? Ino!" Sakura was outside of Ino's door, wondering why her friend wasn't answering. She opened the door. She knew that Ino would be home, it was a Sunday, and she probably had nothing better to do. She walked up the stairs to Ino's room.

She almost (keyword: almost) screamed when she saw Satsu and Ino asleep in Ino's bed, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms (fully clothed thankfully). She walked out of the room and pulled out her walkie-talkie.

"Gaara-kun, get Tsunade…and backup…to Ino's house right away."

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

"Satsu's here."

"What! Alright, give me five minutes."

(Five minutes later)

Splash

"Ah dammit! I was asleep not knocked out!"

"Ack! Hey, what the hell guys! Wait…guys?" Satsu took on a sheepish grin.

"Hey…what's up?" Tsunade stepped forward, a scowl on her face.

"Satsu Kurushimi, you are under arrest." Satsu jumped from the bed and grabbed his sword.

"Um, no." One of the ANBU stepped forward.

"No! It's laced with blast poison!"

"What poison?"

"When it hits blood, it will explode, it's delayed, but we can't take risks."

"Please Hokage, I'm still the same old Satsu, I know you won't do this."

"Sorry Satsu, I take no pleasure in this you understand."

"Tsunade-sama! He's done nothing to deserve this!"

"Ino, he's in the Akatsuki, that means he is an S-class criminal. He is a dangerous man and needs to be killed. I'm sorry."

"Just leave him alone! I won't let you take him!"

"Ino, we are going to arrest Satsu, and there's nothing you can do about it. I'd hate to have to attack you, but if it means incarcerating this dangerous criminal, I may have to."

"Lay a finger on Ino, and I swear you will all die painfully." Saikoro stepped forward.

"Satsu, you aren't going to attack your sensei are you?"

"Saikoro-sensei, I love my team, and you, as a family. But I love Ino more, and I won't hesitate to kill all three of you if you harm her. Oh and…" Satsu used his sword to deflect a shower of shuriken from behind.

"…nice try Kakashi." He held his sword to Kakashi's throat.

"Dammit."

"Oh, Satsu, you're gonna put the sword down."

"What the, Sasuke!" Sasuke had managed to sneak over and hold a kunai to Ino's throat.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Satsu held onto his sword for a moment, then tears welled in his eyes and he dropped it.

"Damn you Sasuke, let her go. Now." Sasuke released Ino, but not before throwing the kunai into Satsu's back. Ino ran to Satsu.

"Satsu-kun! Sasuke if there was any chance that I could've considered staying your friend, you just killed it, I hate you with a vengeance!"

"Just promise me one thing hokage."

"What is it?"

"You will not hold Ino responsible for harboring a criminal."

"Fine." As luck would have it, when the ANBU were taking Satsu away, he dropped his walkie-talkie. Ino grabbed it before anyone noticed. After they had all left she spoke into it.

"Zetsu, come in Zetsu."

"What? Who is this?"

"It's Ino, you need to help! They've captured Satsu!"

"What? Well, I was on my way back now, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

(Later that day)

Ino was walking towards the gates; she was meeting Zetsu just outside the South area. Sakura approached her.

"Listen Ino, about yesterday, I know you're pissed but I was just trying to help you."

"By taking the guy I love to prison?"

"Ino, I'm your friend, I just want to help…" Sakura was interrupted when Ino's fist collided with her jaw, sending her to the ground.

"You're not my friend Sakura Haruno. You got Satsu sent to jail and now they're going to execute him. I will never forgive you." After this little speech, Sakura felt herself picked up off the ground, and thrown through the teahouse window. Ino kept walking, despite the stares she was receiving. After reaching the South gate, she proceeded to meet Zetsu.

"Holy crap! Oh, sorry."

"No, I get that a lot. Listen, I've informed the other members they should be…"

"Here. Yeah, we made it Zetsu." Kisame stepped from the shadows.

"Alright, here's the deal, Satsu was captured this morning, and basically we have till tomorrow before a public execution. He'll be tortured, so he probably won't be able to escape on his own. Any ideas?" Ino thought for a moment.

"Well, we could……….."

(The next day!)

A crowd had gathered in the town square, Satsu was beaten and bloodied and hanging with a rope tying his arms to his waist. Tsunade called everyone's attention.

"Today is the execution on Kurushimi Satsu, on the grounds of being a member of the Akatsuki."

"Do what you will Tsunade! If you kill me, the rest of the Akatsuki won't be too pleased!" This little speech seemed to frighten the majority of the crowd.

"Satsu, you will be publicly stabbed through the stomach, and left to bleed to death."

"May I do the honor hokage-sama?"

"Yes. If you wish it, for the assisted capture of Satsu, Uchiha Sasuke will have the honor of executing him." Satsu began to struggle.

"No! If you have to kill me, at least don't let him do it!"

"Aw, what' the matter Satsu? Scared?"

"I don't fear death, only death at your hand." Sasuke whispered into Satsu's ear.

"Yes, well, I want to make this painful for you. When you're dead, I'll be the only one left for Ino, I'll make her love me, and if I can't, I may just kill her."

"You bastard! Stay away from her!"

"Now, let's get this show on the road!"

"Good idea little bro!" A kunai shot through the air and cut the rope binding Satsu. The crowd parted to reveal 8 Akatsuki. Satsu, who couldn't even stand after all the torture, voiced his confusion.

"Wait a minute! Who's that with you guys?" The mystery member dropped the hat.

"Peek-a-boo, Satsu-kun!"

"Ino?"

"Ino!" (That was Sasuke by the way.)

"You bet ya!"

"Why you…bitch!" Sasuke lunged, his fist headed in Ino's direction. He was surprised when another stopped his hand. He looked into the bloodiest face he'd ever seen.

"Kurushimi! How? We tortured you! You shouldn't even be able to move! How is this possible?" A strained but strong voice could be heard.

"No one hurts Ino…not while I still live."

"Ha! Too bad you won't live for much longer!" Sasuke pulled a kunai, and stabbed Satsu straight through the gut.

"Satsu-kun!" He kept pulling out more and more, stabbing Satsu, who just as quickly pulled the kunai back out. When it seemed he was done for, Sasuke stopped. Satsu began to laugh as he fell.

"S-Sasuke, you don't have a very good memory do you?"

'I suppose this qualifies as an emergency.' Satsu performed the hand-sign.

"ART OF THE DAMNED! DYING BREATH JUTSU!" Sasuke dawned a horrified expression, but all he could do was watch as the wounds appeared on his body.

"No. No! NO!" Sasuke fell to the ground. Satsu, having regained a good amount of his strength by getting rid of the wounds, smirked at what was left of Sasuke.

"The tables have turned, eh Sasuke?" Ino embraced Satsu.

"Akatsuki! We need to leave!" Satsu picked up Ino, and the Akatsuki ran, with Tsunade and her elite Jounin hot on their heels. They ran straight by Sakura's home, who was out gardening, and happened to spot them. They were too far ahead for the squad to catch, as such, they needed help. Tsunade saw Sakura and asked her.

"Sakura, did you see which way they went?" Sakura was about to tell them, when she remembered some advice from long ago in life.

'Shinobi who disobey orders are scum. But shinobi who betray their friends, are lower than scum.'

"No Tsunade, I didn't see which way they went." A little piece of paper floated down in front of Sakura, she picked it up and read it.

_Thank you._

"SOMEONE HELP!" Sakura looked up from her gardening to see a stretcher going by, with Sasuke on it. She yelled out.

"Hey! Bring him here!" The ninja did as they were told. Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke's wounds, a green fire surrounded them, and they closed. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and…glared at Sakura.

"You let them get away." Sakura was taken aback.

"What! I just saved your life!"

"You should've stopped them."

"Hmph." Sakura stormed off.

"Did anyone see which way they went? I must know!" Everyone just shook his or her heads.

"DAMMIT! I'LL GET YOU SATSU!"

(With the Akatsuki…) (Evening time) (Fluffy warning)

"You were awesome back there Ino." Ino blushed.

"Thank you Satsu-kun…"

"So are you official now?"

"Yes, she is, her tactical skills are second to none, not to mention, mind transfer is invaluable to us."

"That's my girl."

"Damn straight."

"You know, those robes are a bit tight on you aren't they?"

"Pervert."

"What? Just saying, ours are just sort of there, yours actually shows off your perfect figure."

"Oh, that doesn't make you a pervert at all."

"Nope." She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.

"You're cute."

"You're cuter."

"Ah, here we are, home sweet home." Ino was take aback.

"More like home sweet fortress. I can't believe no one's found this place."

"They have."

"Well then why…oh. Well Satsu-kun, now I don't need the stone to call you do I? I can just walk to your room."

"Who says you'll have to walk?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"No, it's a formal request."

"Cute."

"Yes, you are." Tobi voiced his opinion.

"Get a room."

Both: Good idea.

(Inside Akatsuki place…area…whatever.)

"Wow, this place is even…" yawn

"…bigger on the inside."

"Aw, whatsa matter Ino?"

"Gee, I dunno, I yawned, what could that mean?"

"Um, that you're hungry?" Kakuzu sighed. Hidan asked.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Well, for one, the sarcasm's driving me crazy, and two…I haven't made any money all week."

"You my friend are greed driven."

"What's your point?" Ino laughed a bit at this.

"Are these guys always…" She looked over to see that Satsu was asleep against a wall.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Deidara laughed.

"You could set an exploding scroll next to him. That's how I deal with Tobi."

"Aw, I wouldn't hurt my Satsu-kun!" She shook Satsu.

snore

"Wake up!"

snore

"Would someone give me a glass of water?"

"Faucet's right there." And of course…

splash

"AGH!"

"Come on Satsu! You still need to show me our room!"

"Oh, alright, come on." Satsu picked Ino up and headed down the hall. He opened up his door to reveal…a relatively dirty room, decent sized bed, mirror on the wall, dresser in the corner, unmade bed, few robes on the floor, scrolls lying here and there.

"Well, it's no palace, but it's home."

"Could be cleaner."

"You're one to talk, in Konoha your room looked like it got hit by a twister."

"Good point." Satsu threw Ino on the bed before falling down next to her.

"Nice toss."

"I try." They sat silently gazing at each other a few moments.

"Satsu?"

"What?"

"It's weird."

"What?"

"Being so far from home, it's like…weird."

"Aw, don't worry, it'll grow on you, you'll love the Akatsuki, we're one big, happy, seriously dysfunctional family."

"I know, but it's times like this I wish I just had a big stuffed animal to hug." She caught him in an embrace.

"I guess you'll have to do."

"Goodnight Ino."

"Goodnight Satsu." In a few moments Ino was asleep, and Satsu whispered quietly to her sleeping form.

"We sure have come a long way since that first day we met huh? Ah Ino, I love you more than life itself, I always will. I'm never gonna leave you, that's a promise." As he lay there he remembered that first song they danced to, he began to hum it to himself, until he fell into slumber.

(The next morning) (Akatsuki place)

Knock

"Yo! Leader wants us up!"

"Wha? What time is it Satsu?"

Yawn "Round' four. Must be important." After dressing, breakfast, and gathering in the main room, the leader addressed the Akatsuki.

"We got a big one guys. It's about the wave country. A sect of drug runners has destroyed the great Naruto Bridge, and has taken over the country. They've offered a high payment for us to kill the drug runners. Now, these drug runners have warned the people that if ninjas get involved, they'll start killing the hostages they've taken, so they've offered a bonus if we destroy the runners without them harming the hostages. The Ryo count is 1 million with the bonus. Kakuzu almost passed out.

"What're we waiting for! Let's go!"

(One boat ride later.)

"First things first guys, we have to ditch this boat." Hidan cut the ship in half.

"That takes care of the boat, but someone could've seen us." Ino smiled.

"Well, if we find the leader, I can mind transfer, and make it seem like a routine thing."

"Yes, but first we should get a good idea of what we're dealing with."

"They're just thugs, we transform and get em from the inside out."

"There's some woods in that direction."

(In the woods!)

The group was waiting for that right moment…and then it came, one lone thug walked by the break in the woods. As soon as he got close enough, he was pulled in by Itachi.

"Transform!" Itachi looked just like the man.

"Alright, Kisame, Deidara, and I will wait for two more thugs, and find out what we can. Satsu, Zetsu, Ino, find the leader, and Ino, swap his mind to announce to not be alarmed about the boat. Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, get the hostages to safety."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Move out! If you need to identify each other, show your ring. Keep in touch with the walkie-talkies."

(Group 1)

"Okay, we've got our disguises, we need to gather information." The three new "thugs" left the forest and walked to the nearest thug they could find.

"Hey, um, we were assigned to take the next hostage shift."

"And?"

"Well, we've never done this before. We're lost…"

"Ugh, 2 miles west. Hey aren't there usually around twenty guards?"

"Um, the others are already there." They walked away until they were at a safe distance.

"Come in Tobi."

"What?"

"The prison's about two and a half miles west from where we started be careful there's around twenty guards."

"Right, got it."

(Group 2-ness)

"So…we need to find the leader." Zetsu pointed to a huge building.

"If I had to take a guess, he's in there."

"Okay guys, you know the plan…" (Little narrated chibi plan here.)

"…me and Zetsu transform into two thugs…" Little chibi Satsu and Zetsu appear and turn into little thugs.

"…and act like we have a meeting with the leader, whilst Ino sneaks in through the air duct…" Chibi Ino appears on the roof and sneaks into the air duct.

"…when we're in, Ino takes control of the guy's mind…" Little chibi bad dude is taken over by chibi Ino, whilst chibi Ino in duct's eyes turn to X's.

"…she makes the announcement, then we tell the released leader guy…" Chibi Ino sneaks out of duct.

"…that we made a delivery to him, then we meet on the roof." All the chibis meet on the roof. Chibi Ino hugs chibi Satsu, then chibi Zetsu and chibi Satsu play Go and chibi Ino watches for a minute before falling asleep against chibi Satsu. (Fun chibi plan over now)

"Okay." Ino jumped for the roof. Zetsu and Satsu transformed.

(Before the plan is put together…group 3!)

"Wow, this prison's pretty big, how many you think they have in there?"

"Well, if you'd been listening (dumbass) you'd know that they're keeping all the women and children in there."

"Think they'll pay us extra if we do something heroic?"

"Nah, we agreed to the price."

"Dammit."

"Ok so here's how it's gonna go down…" (Begin second chibi plan!)

"…Tobi, you'll sneak in through the duct, shadow-clone yourself and transform into what looks like a prisoner…" Little chibi Tobi appears crawls through duct, shadow-clones and transforms, then each of his clones drops into the cell while the guards aren't looking.

"…we'll transform into thugs and tell one cell that they're shift is over…" Chibis Hidan and Kakuzu appear (ha-ha chibi Kakuzu) and transform into thugs and tell one set of cell guard's their shift is over.

"…When we release the first prisoners, you pull kunai and kill the other guards. After this happens, when they're free, there will be no more need for stealth." Chibi plan ends with all chibi hostages cheering.

"Okay ready? Let's go." Tobi jumped to the roof and entered the air duct, whilst Kakuzu and Hidan transformed into thugs and walked into the building. They walked up to the first cell.

"Hey, your shift's over guys, we're taking over."

"Right." The two real guards handed the keys to Kakuzu and Hidan and left. One of the hostages in each cell signaled to them.

"Tobi's in position, ready Hidan?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Hidan unlocked the cell. All the hostages were shocked.

"Just stay for a moment, we're here to help. TOBI, NOW!" Before you could say Antidisestablishmentarianism (that's a real fucking word!), the guards were dead, and Kakuzu and Hidan proceeded to loot the keys off the guards and unlock all the cells. Tobi killed the two door guards and dragged their bodies inside. After all of them transformed back, the hostages were cheering for them. Kakuzu just started to walk out of the prison, and bashed right into one of the hostages, a pretty blonde haired girl, probably around Kakuzu's age.

"Um, hi."

"H-hello, thank you for rescuing me."

"You're very welcome miss…"

"Um, Yuri."

"I'm Kakuzu. And don't worry about the rescuing, it's our job."

"S-Still…" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"…Thanks." She ran off. Kakuzu felt his cheek, blushed, and then waved to her.

(Back to team 2)

Krsh

"Yeah?"

"Satsu, we've freed the hostages. Just kill off the leader and the other runners."

"Neat. Thanks for the info."

"No prob."

"Okay guys, change of elaborate plans, time for the usual. Just plain slaughter em."

"Fun. How about we set traps?"

"What do you mean Zetsu?"

(Inside the building…)

"Check this out." Zetsu had set up a whole mess of strings. A thug walked by, tripping a string, and became the receiving end of a whole mess-o-kunai. Ino looked sick.

"Can we just kill them please?"

"Fine. You're no fun." After a routine slaughter, the mission was complete. The group got their reward and left the country.

(Konoha time!)

Lee and Tenten were walking through the streets of Konoha, heading towards the (random name) café. Lee stopped, seeing someone he knew.

"Sasuke! Hello!"

"Hello."

"What's up?"

"Um, can we talk later? I need to figure out how to kill off my brother and Satsu."

"Well, I understand your brother but Satsu? He was our friend…"

"I WAS NEVER THAT BASTARD'S FRIEND!"

"Alright, calm yourself friend."

"Now if you'll excuse me…I need to pinpoint the Akatsuki location. I know it's somewhere in the wind country…"

"Perhaps we could help."

"Yeah, like I need Mr. Youth and his ditzy fiancée. Now if I could only…"

WHAP! Sasuke was on the ground, his ditzy comment had put him on the receiving end of one of Lee's punches. Lee and Tenten walked off.

'Eh, idiot. Wait, I've got it!'

(Akatsuki)

"So, good work today, good time too."

"So, now what?"

"Um…uh…anyone want to play poker?"

"Ugh, too tired."

"Ugh, same."

"Ugh, nap?"

"Ugh, yes." Satsu and Ino walked to their room. Tobi yelled.

"Don't make too much noise!"

"Up yours!"

(Back in Konoha)

"Well Sasuke, with the new information you've provided, we may be able to capture the entire Akatsuki."

"Thank you Tsunade, I request Satsu's teammates, and my own for this mission."

"Well Sasuke, you're all going."

"Right."

(Akatsuki Headquarters)

Ino and Satsu lay under their bed sheets. (Because if they weren't this'd be rated M.)

"Whew…that was fun."

"Sure was my blonde-headed angel."

"Shit!" Both of them jumped.

"Guys! Don't ask how, but the leaf village found us!"

"Dammit! We'll be out in a sec!" After getting dressed the two dashed out. The main leaf-nin awaited them outside. But they just stood silently.

"Why are you ninja here?"

"To hunt you, Satsu."

"What the…you shouldn't even be alive!"

"Yes, but I am, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'll kill you Kurushimi!" Sasuke threw one single kunai. Satsu responded by throwing one of his own. Unfortunately, when Satsu's kunai hit Sasuke's, Sasuke's split into about a thousand.

"Survive this Kurushimi!"

"Satsu!" Ino ran and knocked Satsu out of the way.

"Ino! No!" Satsu ran to Ino and kneeled down next to her.

"Ino! Ino!"

"S-Satsu…"

"Ino!"

"Satsu…I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No! No, don't talk like that!"

"S-Satsu…I love you…"

"Ino! INO! No…no, you won't die today…ART OF THE DAMNED! DYING BREATH JUTSU!" The wounds disappeared from Ino. She opened her eyes.

"Wha…Satsu!" Ino looked with horror at the mangled form of Satsu.

"Satsu!"

"G-Goodbye…Ino."

"Satsu! No! Don't die!" She turned to Tsunade; tears of sadness and rage pouring down her face.

"See what you've done? You've killed someone who never raised a finger against you!"

"Ino it had to be done."

"NO! NO IT DIDN'T! HE WAS THE ONLY MAN I'LL EVER LOVE!"

"There's still me." Ino looked at Sasuke.

"AAAAHHHH!" She charged at him, embedding a kunai in his forehead. He fell dead to the ground, before he could even move.

IS: Help him.

'I can't.'

IS: Yes you can. He's still Satsu and you have to help him.

Sakura walked over to Satsu, and began to heal him.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

"Tsunade-sama, whether you see it or not, Satsu is Satsu, deep down he's still the same person. I refuse to just stand idly by and let him die." Maybe it was mercy, maybe it was kindness, but Tsunade spoke.

"You're…you're right…we have to help him." She walked over and began to assist Sakura. After he was completely healed, Satsu's eyes opened.

"Wha? What happened?"

"SATSU!" Ino ran over and caught Satsu in a happy embrace.

"Ino? Wait…I'm…alive?"

"Yes."

"Whoa."

"Satsu." Satsu looked up at Itachi.

"Your girlfriend seems to have robbed me of my calling." He pointed to Sasuke's body.

"As such, I'm afraid, I'll…" He smiled.

"Have to ask both of you to leave the Akatsuki." Satsu stood up and shook Itachi's hand.

"Thank you. I do though hope that you'll occasionally visit."

"Count on it." The Akatsuki disappeared inside the base.

"Oh, there is one more order of business."

"What's that Satsu?" Satsu went over to Ino, and kneeled.

"Ino…"

"Satsu…"

"Ino Yamanaka…will you marry me?" He pulled out a beautiful ring. She was shocked, but full of joy at the same time.

"Yes Satsu Kurushimi…I will marry you." He stood up and kissed her.

"Lets go home!"

(Six Years Later)

Ino stood cooking some rice in her kitchen, smiling and whistling, when she heard the door open.

"Momma!" An adorable little girl with long blonde hair ran in with a smile on her face and hugged Ino.

"Well hello Aiko!" Ino picked up her five-year-old daughter in a happy embrace.

"Where's that oaf of a father of yours?"

"Oaf? I resent that." Satsu walked into the room. He kissed Ino.

"And how was your day my angel?"

"Oh, same as always, good."

"Same here."

(Later that night…)

Ino and Satsu both looked at their sleeping daughter.

"Look at what we did. She looks just like you."

"Heh, yeah, she's got your spirit though." A few moments later, they lay alongside each other in bed.

"Goodnight Ino, I love you."

"Goodnight Satsu, I love you right back."

The End

TA DA! All done. Please leave me feedback.


End file.
